El Gigoló
by Tatis84
Summary: Edward llevaba dos años enamorado de una mujer que ni sabia que él existia. Y vio la oportunidad perfecta de acecarce a ella ofreciendole sus servicios como "Gigoló profesional", cuando ella necesitaba de un acompañante para asistir a una fiesta.
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Todos los días la veía entrar en aquella novedosa tienda de modas.  
Edward Cullen, llevaba dos años viéndola entrar y salir, a través de los cristales de su oficina, y ese día era uno más de tantos. Con el tiempo, había llegado a memorizar la hora en la que ella entraba cada día a aquella tienda y la hora en la que se iba. A esa maravillosa mujer, parecía fascinarle la puntualidad. Cada día, de lunes a viernes, llegaba siempre a las nueve de la mañana y se marchaba a almorzar a la una y treinta de la tarde, para volver al trabajo a las tres de la tarde y marcharse a las seis. Nunca la había visto fallar en su minucioso horario.  
Era tal su obsesión por ella, que incluso había llegado a seguirla.  
Desde que se topó con ella en aquel desfile de modas al que su hermana lo obligó a asistir como su acompañante, aquella preciosa mujer se había instalado en su mente.  
Sabía dónde trabajaba, dónde comía habitualmente, dónde vivía, en qué local se reunía con sus amigas los sábados por la noche y las salidas al campo todos los domingos. Incluso, sabía dónde pasaba sus vacaciones y el lugar a dónde se retiraba algunas veces a descansar.  
Su vida era metódica y constante, y, gracias a eso, Edward creía conocer cómo era interiormente. Parecía una mujer constante, luchadora, leal y muy amiga de sus amigos. Pero lo que nunca había entendido Edward, era que una mujer con semejantes aptitudes, no tuviera a su lado a un hombre que estuviera loco por ella, aunque tenía que reconocer que esta rareza, le hacía sentirse el hombre más feliz del mundo.  
Se colocó el abrigo y miró impaciente el reloj de su muñeca. ¡Por fin!, allí estaba, como todos los días a las una y media en punto. Salió de su despacho y después de decirle a su secretaria que volvería a las tres, se dirigió presuroso a "Nando's", el lujoso restaurante, del que se había hecho asiduo al igual que ella.  
Recorrió con la mirada el acogedor recinto, intentando ubicarla, hasta que la encontró. Hoy la suerte estaba de su lado y justo al lado de la mesa que ella ocupaba, se encontraba otra vacía. Atravesó el repleto salón y se acomodó de espaldas a ella.  
«Debería presentarme y que sea lo que Dios quiera» pensó, y esto hizo que un terrible escalofrío, por el miedo al rechazo, se apoderara de él. «No, es demasiado hermosa, demasiado sofisticada, demasiado…Sandra, Sandra Bouquet. Hasta su nombre sonaba demasiado exótico».  
Sumergido en sus pensamientos, no advirtió que alguien había entrado en el restaurante y se había sentado junto a ella  
-Lo siento, tesoro -dijo una joven voz femenina-. Sé que te obsesiona la puntualidad, pero el tráfico a esta hora es insoportable.  
En la mesa contigua, los sentidos masculinos de Edward se pusieron en tensión. Iba a escuchar su voz, después de dos años, deseándolo, iba a poder conocer el timbre de su voz.  
-No tiene importancia -comentó Bella-. Sólo me exijo puntualidad a mí misma y a los demás, en el trabajo, y ahora estamos fuera de él.  
La otra mujer, colocó su bolso sobre el asiento en el que se encontraba sentada y se relajó, reclinándose hacia delante y colocando ambas manos sobre la mesa.  
- Bueno, cariño. ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que querías hablarme?  
Edward agudizó el oído, mientras Bella entregaba a la otra mujer un sobre abierto.  
-Toma, lee.  
Durante unos segundos, el silencio reinó entre las dos mujeres, para después ser roto por unas carcajadas.  
-Pero…pero esto es genial -exclamó la rubia despampanante, con verdadera euforia-. Ya quisiera yo que mis compañeros de instituto prepararan una fiesta como esta. Te aseguro que me encantaría volver a ver a alguno de ellos.  
-¿Ah, sí? Pues te aseguro que yo no pienso ir -comunicó, pasándose la mano nerviosamente por el sedoso pelo castaño-. Ya sufrí lo necesario durante aquellos años adolescentes, como para querer rememorarlos a estas alturas de mi vida.  
Rosalie Lillian Hale, no cabía en su asombro. ¿Así que la mujer perfecta, tenía un punto débil? No podía creerlo. Por una vez en su vida, tenía la oportunidad de ser ella quién pudiera sacar a Bella de un problema. Y no iba a defraudarla.  
-¿Isabella Marie Swan, asustada de una simple reunión de antiguos compañeros? -Rosalie la miraba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa-. Vamos, prima. No puedes hablar en serio.  
«¿Isabella Marie Swan?» Repitió mentalmente Edward. «¡Claro! Ella era diseñadora de modas. ¿Cómo no había pensado antes que aquel sofisticado nombre no era más que un pseudónimo?»  
«¡Isabella! ¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Por supuesto!» pensó. «Sólo una mujer tan maravillosa, podía tener el nombre más sencillo del mundo».  
-Nunca he hablado más en serio, Rose. No pienso ir.  
-Pero, ¿por qué? ¿A caso sigues enamorada de aquel muchacho?  
Bella la miró incrédula. Soltó su tenedor e hizo un gesto con la mano.  
-¿Mike Newton? -comentó algo molesta-. Vamos Rosalie. Hace cinco años que no lo veo.  
-Pero eso no quiere decir que le hayas olvidado, ¿verdad?  
Bella entrelazó sus dedos nerviosamente.  
-Puedo asegurarte que Mike no es el motivo, Rose.  
-Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres ir a esa dichosa reunión?  
Bella perdió los nervios y contestó sin pensar.  
-Porque no quiero que se den cuenta de que a mis veintisiete años aún soy virgen -comento en voz baja. Pero unos oídos atentos escucharon felices, su comentario-. Ya sufrí demasiado, cuando se metían conmigo por no salir con ningún chico. No entendían que para mí, fuese más importante terminar mis estudios e iniciar mi carrera, que tontear con chicos estúpidos e insensibles.  
Edward no podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Un brillo de infinita felicidad, apareció en sus enormes ojos verdes.  
Su prima la miraba sorprendida y a la vez conmovida.  
-La verdad, prima, es que siempre interpusiste tu carrera y después tú trabajo a tu vida sentimental -después la tomo de las manos-. Lo que me intranquiliza es que ahora lo lamentes.  
Bella agachó la cabeza con un gesto de tristeza.  
-Bueno. El que lo lamente o no, no me soluciona el problema, ¿no crees?  
Mientras ellas hablaban, Edward, maquinó en su cabeza, el plan más endemoniadamente complicado que se le puede ocurrir a la mente humana.  
Sin intención de perder ni un momento más, se levantó de su mesa y se acercó a las dos mujeres.  
No podía dejar pasar aquella oportunidad de conocer a la persona que se había convertido en la mujer de su vida. Una mujer que no había sido aún iniciada en el amor. Una extraordinaria mujer, de la cual, pretendía convertirse en su maestro.  
-Perdón -dijo, dirigiéndose a las dos mujeres sentadas ante él-. Estaba sentado en la mesa a espaldas de la suya, y no pude evitar escuchar parte de su conversación -Las dos mujeres lo miraban anonadas. Rosalie, con interés, y Bella, avergonzada-. Lo mejor será presentarme -continuó Edward-. Soy Edward Cullen, Gigoló profesional. Y podría convertirme en su amante/esposo por unos días. Por un módico precio, claro.  
-¡Genial! -exclamó Rosalie-. ¡Asunto resuelto!  
Bella arrugó el entrecejo. Puede que para su prima, aquella fuese una buena idea, pero a ella le parecía humillante, tener que echar mano de un profesional en el amor, para no avergonzarse de sí misma, delante de sus amigos.  
-Veras, no creo que… -comenzó a decir Bella. Pero fue interrumpida.  
-Sí, funcionará -la interrumpió Edward, adivinando sus pensamientos_. Soy un profesional y sé perfectamente lo que digo, créame.  
Bella permaneció sumida en sus pensamientos, pero Rosalie respondió por ella.  
-Está bien -expuso Rosalie-. ¿Cuáles serían sus honorarios por una semana de su tiempo?  
Su perfecta representación estuvo a punto de venirse abajo, al no saber qué contestar. Jamás había conocido a un auténtico Gigoló, y no tenía ni idea de cuánto y cómo solucionar lo del dinero. Pero su mente fue rápida.  
-No suelo hablar de dinero hasta que no acabo el trabajo -comentó Edward, utilizando toda su inteligencia para solucionar aquel pequeño inconveniente que se le había presentado-. El precio varía, según lo que se me pida que haga durante el servicio, y del interés que mi "clienta", consiga despertar en mí -tomó la mano de Bella y se la llevó a los labios, depositando en ella un insinuante beso-. Entonces, ¿sellamos el trato señorita Sandra?  
«¿Por qué no?» Se preguntó Bella. Ya estaba cansada de ser tan responsable, y de llevar una vida tan aburrida. Un poco de emoción y aventura no le harían daño. Por otro lado, sus fastidiosas amigas, se morirán de la envidia. Aquel hombre era espectacular. Debería medir por lo menos uno ochenta y cinco. Intentó adivinar, basándose en su estatura. Ella era una mujer bastante alta, uno setenta y dos y él le sacaba toda la cabeza. También era guapísimo y su musculoso cuerpo se adivinaba, viril tras la ropa elegantísima que llevaba puesta.  
-Muy bien. Trato hecho -confirmó Bella con una sonrisa insegura en sus labios-. Mañana a las nueve en la puerta de mi apartamento. Esta es mi dirección -le entregó una tarjeta que sacó de su bolso-, y no me llamo Sandra. Mi verdadero nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero que simplemente me llamen Bella Swan. Sandra Bouquet es sólo mi nombre comercial.  
-De acuerdo entonces, señorita Bella -dijo Edward, complacido. No podía creer en la suerte que había tenido. Iba a pasar toda una semana con ella, día y noche y además pasando por ser su marido. Un maravilloso sueño convertido en realidad-. Sólo un detalle más –añadió-. A partir de mañana, todos los gastos correrán de mi cuenta y utilizaremos mi coche. Después haremos cuentas, ¿de acuerdo? Eso le dará más realismos a la situación.  
Diciendo estas palabras, Edward volvió a besar la mano de Bella y esta vez también la de Rosalie, y, tras una sencilla inclinación de cabeza, se marchó, sin mirar atrás.  
Rosalie se sentía muy emocionada por cómo se habían solucionado las cosas. Pero en la mirada de Bella, podía verse claramente la preocupación y la intranquilidad.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Bella salía con maleta en mano, por la puerta principal de los lujosos apartamentos donde residía. Impacientemente miró su reloj para ver qué hora era exactamente. Antes de que pudiese bajar el brazo, en el que tenía su reloj de pulsera, un fantástico Volvo plateado paró delante de ella.  
-Buenos días preciosa -dijo Edward desde el interior del coche, acabando de bajar la ventanilla-. ¿Necesita que la lleven a algún sitio?  
Bella rodeó el coche y tras depositar la maleta en el interior del maletero, se acercó al asiento del copiloto, abrió la portezuela y se acomodó al lado de Edward. Después de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, miró de reojo al atractivo hombre que tenía a su lado, con una mirada de sorpresa en sus ojos.  
-¿Un Volvo? -preguntó evidentemente complacida.  
-¿No le gusta? -inquirió Edward divertido, por la cara de sorpresa que había puesto ella-. Si lo prefiere, podemos pasar antes por mi casa y cambiarlo por el Jaguar.  
-¿Tiene un Jaguar? -Él movió la cabeza afirmativamente-. ¡Vaya! Estoy empezando a temerle al momento en el que me pase la factura.  
Edward soltó una sonora carcajada; puso el coche en marcha y comenzó a conducir por la ciudad, en dirección a la autopista.  
Desde que salieron de la ciudad el silencio reinó entre ellos. Edward no podía quitarse de la cabeza el momento en el que se encontrasen a solas en la habitación del hotel que él mismo había reservado.  
Según constaba en la invitación que los compañeros universitarios de Bella le habían enviado, todos los que asistían a aquella convención, se alojarían en el mismo hotel, y el baile que se efectuaría el sábado siguiente, se realizaría en ese mismo lugar.  
Edward había dejado dicho en la oficina que se tomaría una semana de vacaciones y le pidió a Jasper, su inseparable amigo de la infancia, actual socio de la empresa y al parecer futuro cuñado que se hiciese cargo de todo, después de explicarle el verdadero motivo de aquel extraño viaje.  
-¿Te ha dado fuerte, no es así, amigo mío? –Le había dicho Jasper, y tenía toda la razón del mundo. Sí, le había dado fuerte, tanto, que en aquellos siete días tenía que conquistarla fuese como fuese. Miró hacia ella, desviando por un instante la mirada de la carretera, y la notó muy nerviosa.  
-Todo saldrá bien -Le dijo intentando tranquilizarla. Pero, ¿quién lo tranquilizaba a él?  
Deseaba parar el coche, tomarla entre sus brazos y después de probar sus prometedores labios, decirle toda la verdad. Pero no lo hizo. Solamente le tomó la mano más cercana a él, se la llevó a los labios y después de depositar un fugaz beso en ella, le dijo:  
-Vamos a tener que tutearnos –repuso-. Hoy en día, los matrimonios no se tratan de usted. Además, creo que también tendremos que besarnos y abrazarnos de vez en cuando, para que todo resulte más real.  
Bella lo miró perpleja. No había caído en que eso era lo que los matrimonios que se aman realmente hacían a menudo. De repente, miles de mariposas parecieron revolotear en su estómago, las mejillas se le arrebolaron, tornándose encendidas de vergüenza y su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más rapidez.  
-También, dormiremos en la misma habitación en el hotel -prosiguió Edward-, acuérdate de que para los demás, estamos casados.  
Ahora sí que Bella, perdió los nervios.  
-¡Para el coche! -le exigió-. Por favor. Para el coche ahora mismo.  
Edward frenó en seco. La cara que había puesto Bella, le hizo sospechar que si no detenía el coche, ella se lanzaría con éste en marcha.  
-Vamos a volver a casa -le pidió ella-. Yo no sirvo para esto. Puedo asegurarte que lo echaré todo a perder. No podré seguir la farsa. No estoy acostumbrada a mentir. Se me notará, te lo puedo asegurar -después añadió, frotándose las manos, para controlar su temblor-. Además yo no tengo intención de dormir contigo, yo no…no deseo las atenciones de un Gigoló, no voy a…a…  
Bella abrió la portezuela y salió del coche. Necesitaba aire, la respiración se le hacía dificultosa y sentía frío, mucho frío.  
Edward sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo. Respiró hondo y salió del coche. Al verla temblar, la estrechó entre sus brazos para darle el calor de su cuerpo. La presión arterial de Bella, se lanzó en una carrera desenfrenada a través sus venas y un agradable calor, comenzó a subir por sus piernas, hasta su entrepierna, justo hasta el centro de su ser.  
-Calma, pequeña -murmuró Edward con la boca muy cerca de su oído-. Sólo he dicho que vamos a compartir la habitación, no la cama. Nunca haría nada que tú no quisieras hacer.  
Terminando esta frase, Edward buscó sus labios, la apretó más contra su cuerpo y la besó tiernamente.  
En principio, no quiso que ese beso fuese otra cosa que una forma de darle seguridad y confianza en sí misma. Pero la respuesta por parte de ella, hizo entender a Edward que Bella deseaba profundizar más ese contacto. Aunque estaba claro que no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.  
-¿Es que no te han besado antes, cariño?  
Bella bajó los ojos, avergonzada, y sólo pudo negar con la cabeza.  
-Mírame. Yo seré tu maestro -La brisa del atardecer acariciaba sus cuerpos, a la vez que sus bocas se acercaban lentamente la una a la otra. Edward tapó la boca de ella con la suya, pero esta permanecía cerrada. Acarició con su lengua tiernamente, el labio superior de ella instándola a que lo dejara entrar en su interior.  
El contacto cálido e insinuante de la lengua masculina, obtuvo su recompensa, y ella abrió tímidamente sus labios para recibirlo. Bella jamás había sido besada con tanta calidez y pasión a la vez. Edward no pretendía asustarla. Antes de aceptar esa loca aventura en la que se había metido, prometió que sería paciente, que mantendría la calma, pero habían sido dos años…, dos largos años desando saborear sus labios, sus besos, su calor. Su boca lo traicionó y comenzó a moverse frenéticamente sobre la de ella, buscando el contacto íntimo con su lengua una y otra vez. Sorprendentemente, ella alzó los brazos y rodeó su cuello, correspondiendo al beso con igual o mayor anhelo. La entrega por parte de ella, dejó a Edward tan aturdido, que la separó bruscamente de sus brazos. La miró sorprendido por su reacción y la metió en el coche apresuradamente.  
Unos minutos más tarde, entraban en Washington D.C. Desde que se besaron, el silencio había reinado entre los dos. Bella permaneció el resto del trayecto con la cabeza baja, algo avergonzada por lo que según su imaginación, Edward debería estar pensando de ella. Por otro lado, él no podía borrar de sus labios el sabor dulce y delicado de la boca de ella.  
«Si así saben sus labios, ¿cómo ha de saber el resto de su cuerpo?» pensó Edward, y este pensamiento hizo que se excitara tanto que no pudo evitar tener una erección.  
Al sentir su miembro erecto, miró de soslayo hacia Bella. Gracias a Dios ella estaba absorta mirando a través del cristal de la ventanilla del auto, ajena a la febril reacción de su acompañante.  
En cuanto la elegante estampa del lujoso hotel apareció en el horizonte, Edward volvió a parar el coche, esta vez por decisión propia.  
-Escucha, preciosa -dijo Edward, mientras introducía su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacaba una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul marino, ribeteada con un filo dorado-. No quiero que te vuelvas a asustar, pero todos los matrimonios, llevan en sus dedos los anillos de casados. Esta mañana, antes de recogerte, pasé por una joyería y compré una alianza para cada uno y también tu anillo de compromiso -Bella lo miraba embelesada. Ese eficiente hombre estaba en todo. No olvidaba ni el más mínimo de los detalles. Poco después, Edward prosiguió-. Ahora debes tranquilizarte, estamos a punto de llegar, y, a partir de aquí, somos un matrimonio muy enamorado, ¿de acuerdo?  
Ella ni si quiera pudo contestar. Edward le puso el maravilloso anillo de compromiso, que estaba constituido por un enorme rubí en forma de corazón, con un cuajado de brillantes que lo circundaba, en la mano izquierda y la ancha alianza de oro en la derecha. Después de haber introducido la alianza en su sitio, se llevó la suave mano que la albergaba a los labios y la besó suavemente, rozando la sensible piel de los dedos femeninos con sus labios. Bella se estremeció de pies a cabeza e intentó disimularlo, pero era demasiado tarde, él ya se había percatado de su turbación.  
Divertido por su timidez, Edward le entregó la otra alianza a Bella y extendiendo su mano derecha, indicándole con una sonría que ahora le tocaba a ella ponérsela a él.  
Con un rápido y tímido movimiento, Bella introdujo el bonito aro en el fuerte y viril dedo de él y, con las mejillas sonrojadas, retiró rápidamente sus manos, al sentir una fuerte descarga que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.  
-Gracias, mi amor -bromeó él-. Eres la esposa más maravillosa del mundo.  
Puso el coche nuevamente en marcha y tras una espectacular sonrisa de satisfacción, condujo el Volvo hasta el aparcamiento del hotel.  
Un sin fin de personas, transitaban por el hall del hotel. En cuanto dieron sus nombres, el recepcionista, les entregó una nota que les habían dejado los de la convención de antiguos alumnos.  
Eran las siete menos cuarto de la tarde y en la nota decía que la primera reunión de antiguos alumnos sería en una cena a las ocho y media.  
-Vaya, cariño. Parece que vamos a tener que darnos prisa si queremos llegar a esa cena, y puedas presentarme a tus amigos -comentó Edward, acabando de firmar el libro de registro.  
Bella cogió el bolígrafo he hizo el intento de firmar ella también.  
-No es necesario, señora Cullen -comentó el recepcionista-. Con la firma de su marido es suficiente. Él es uno de nuestros mejores clientes -Después el recepcionista bajó un poco la voz y se acercó a ella-. Debo decirle que es un verdadero placer conocer a la preciosa mujer que ha conseguido encarrilar a este sinvergüenza.  
Las mejillas de Bella, volvieron a ruborizarse intensamente.  
-¡Bella! ¡BELLA!  
Desde el fondo del hall, una voz muy conocida por Bella, la reclamaba a voz en grito.  
-¿Mike? -Y empezó a buscar con la mirada hasta localizar a la persona que la llamaba.  
Edward seguía hablando con el hombre que se encontraba en la recepción del hotel. Mientras Bella saludaba a su amigo.  
-¡Guauuu, chica! ¡Estás fantástica! -comentó el recién llegado-. Si no es por tu peculiar melena castaña no te habría reconocido.  
Bella no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Si no hubiese sido por la inconfundible voz de Mike Newton, ella sí que no le hubiera reconocido.  
Mike no parecía ni por asomo, aquel muchachito elegante y atractivo que recordaba. Ahora era un hombre rechoncho y rollizo. Su preciosa melena rubia se había reducido a unas enormes entradas con el flequillo peinado hacia un lado, tratando de disimular la falta de pelo encima de su cabeza, y la redondez de sus carrillos achicaban enormemente sus antes grandes ojos azules.  
-Si hubiese sabido que te convertirías en una mujercita tan hermosa, no te hubiese dejado escapar. ¿O crees que no sabía que estabas loquita por mis huesos?  
Bella estaba tan impresionada por el extremado cambio producido en Mike, que su mente se quedó en blanco. Hasta que unos largos y fuertes brazos la rodearon por la cintura y unos suaves labios, depositaron un ardiente beso en su nuca.  
-Pero la dejaste escapar y ahora es mía -dijo Edward, esbozando una complaciente sonrisa. Después alargó la mano y se presentó-. Edward Cullen, marido y dueño de esta maravillosa mujer. ¿Y usted es…?  
-Mike. Mike Newton. Compañero de instituto de Bella.  
-Encantado de conocerte -Después se dirigió a Bella, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hacia el ascensor-. Bueno, cariño. Si quieres asistir a esa cena, tendremos que darnos prisa -La tomó del mentón y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios-. Después tendremos toda la noche para agradecerle a este vendito hombre que te rechazara para empujarte a mis brazos, ¿de acuerdo?


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Después de despedirse de Mike, subieron a su habitación, seguidos de uno de los botones que portaba sus equipajes. Bella paseó la vista a su alrededor inspeccionando el lugar, mientras Edward pagaba al botones y trasladaba las maletas hasta el interior.  
-Bueno. ¿Qué te parece? -preguntó Edward, cogiéndola de una mano y llevándola a examinar el resto de la habitación.  
La salita de estar, comunicaba con una pequeña cocina con barra americana. A un lado del espacioso recinto se situaban dos puertas contiguas, que al parecer se trataban de dos dormitorios separados.  
-¿Ves? -quiso informar Edward-. No tendremos que compartir la cama si no quieres -Después la estrechó por la cintura antes de proseguir-. Pero si en cualquier momento lo deseas tanto como yo lo ansío, ahora mismo, házmelo saber. No tendré ningún inconveniente en satisfacer tus caprichos más obscenos.  
Bella volvió a ruborizarse y en un intento por separarse de él, añadió:  
-Se nos va a hacer tarde para la cena. Será mejor que nos vayamos preparando.  
-Muy bien -dijo él bajando los brazos y dejándola libre-, sé perfectamente encajar una indirecta -añadió levantando una ceja en señal de diversión-. Pero ponte un vestido muy provocativo. Quiero que mi esposa sea la reina de la noche -después desapareció tras la puerta de una de las habitaciones-.  
Bella se quedo mirando la puerta cerrada por unos breves instantes; en los cuales, sus pensamientos, volaron, traspasando la gruesa madera de la puerta que los separaba. Estaba claro que era un hombre encantador, aunque claro, ese era precisamente su trabajo.  
Había llegado a olvidar, que Edward era un Gigoló profesional y que estaba acostumbrado a ser tan encantador con las mujeres. Recordar esto, le provocaba un extraño dolor en la boca del estómago que le subía poco a poco hasta el pecho. Trató de no seguir pensando y se convenció de que debía seguir adelante, más ahora, que Jacob ya los había visto juntos. Convencida de esto, se dirigió a su dormitorio y comenzó a cambiarse.  
No tenía la intención de hacer caso a la insinuación de Edward de ponerse nada atractivo, pero inconscientemente, buscó entre su ropa el vestido más provocativo de todos. Ese escandaloso vestido de seda negra, nunca había ido con su verdadera personalidad, introvertida y tímida. En realidad ni siquiera lo había comprado ella. Fue su liberada y extrovertida prima quién se lo regaló, junto a las sandalias de charol negro y tacón exageradamente alto que lo acompañaba.  
Treinta minutos después, Bella salía de su habitación totalmente arreglada. Miró hacía la puerta de la habitación de Edward, pero ésta permanecía cerrada.  
-Se nos va a hacer tarde -dijo Bella en voz alta, para que él la escuchase desde fuera-. Quedan cinco minutos para que empiece la cena. ¿Te queda mucho para acabar?  
-Estaré listo en quince minutos. Pero si quieres, puedes esperarme en el restaurante. No tardaré.  
La verdad es que no podía reclamarle nada. Aquella lujosa habitación, tenía dos dormitorios, cocina, cuarto de estar y un solo cuarto de baño, compartido por los dos dormitorios. Ella había sido la primera en ducharse y arreglarse, así que él, acabaría de meterse en la ducha. El reciente sonido del agua al golpear la loza, confirmó sus sospechas.  
-Está bien -confirmó Bella-. Te espero en el restaurante -pero su despedida no obtuvo respuesta.  
Cuando entró en el ascensor, le temblaban las piernas. Habían sido muchas las burlas que había tenido que soportar de todos sus compañeros, en su etapa adolescente. Ninguno entendía su forma de actuar. Para ella, en ese tiempo, no existía nada más que sus ganas de triunfar en la vida.  
Era muy joven, apenas doce años, cuando sus padres murieron en aquel accidente, y ella tuvo que trasladarse de su pequeño pueblo hasta la ciudad, para vivir con su tía Erika y Rosalie. Aunque la pobre mujer hizo todo lo posible por educarlas a las dos, lo mejor que supo, Rosalie, tuvo bastantes problemas en su adolescencia. Había vivido peligrosamente jugando con su hermoso aspecto físico y terminó siendo madre soltera, dando saltos de un hombre a otro, hasta que el último de sus amantes le dio aquella terrible paliza que casi le cuesta la vida. Para entonces, la tía Erika había muerto sin saber muy bien por qué, aunque Bella siempre había creído que se dejó morir de pena. Rose era su única hija y cuando ella desapareció, la salud de su tía cayó en picado hasta su fatal desenlace. Su única opción de triunfar en la vida y ayudar así a Rosalie y a su pequeña hija Angie, era estudiar sin descanso y terminar su carrera de diseño gráfico lo antes posible. Un buen día, después de salir del restaurante donde trabajaba como camarera, una elegante mujer que pasó por su lado para entrar en el restaurante, le hizo pensar en aquellos bonitos vestidos que siempre le habría gustado llevar y que nunca pudo hacerlo y, en cuanto llegó a casa se puso a dibujarlos. A partir de ese día, luchó por triunfar como diseñadora de modas y a la vez, lanzó a su preciosa prima como modelo profesional, una de las mejores, decían todas las revistas de moda.  
Cuando entró en el restaurante, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella. Bella no sabía cómo se habían enterado, pero toda la prensa de la ciudad la estaba esperando.  
La lluvia de flashes la turbaron y las preguntas de los periodistas la dejaron muy confundida.  
-Señorita Bouquet. ¿Es cierto que se ha casado usted en secreto? -soltó uno de los periodistas.  
-Sí, ¿es cierto eso, señorita Bouquet? -insistió otro periodista.  
La mente de Bella se bloqueó de inmediato. No esperaba que la prensa se enterase de su supuesto matrimonio, ni siquiera de que supieran que ella se encontrase allí. Siempre había recurrido a la mayor discreción a la hora de realizar sus viajes vacacionales; por ello, siempre que realizaba cualquier actividad social que no tuviese nada que ver con su carrera profesional, utilizaba su verdadero nombre, para tener intimidad y que nadie la conociera. Precisamente por eso, había inventado un pseudónimo a la hora de presentar sus colecciones. Siempre había intentado por todos los medios, separar su vida privada de la profesional. Entonces, ¿Qué hacía allí la prensa?  
Buscando desesperadamente a su alrededor, intentando localizar con la mirada cualquier vía de escape, sus ojos se fijaron en aquellas dos esbeltas figuras femeninas que la observaban con gesto de complicidad y regocijo. ¡Cómo no había imaginado antes que las dos mayores pesadillas de su adolescencia, no terminarían volviéndole a jugar una mala pasada! Tanya y Jessica. En su inocente ingenuidad, había supuesto que ambas mujeres habrían madurado y que después de tantos años, por fin podrían por lo menos tolerarla. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!  
-Hola, querida -la saludó falsamente Tanya-. ¿No vas a contestarle a la prensa? -En la flamante sonrisa que se dibujaba en su malvado rostro, se reflejaba que se lo estaba pasando muy bien. A costa de ella como siempre. Pensó Bella-. ¿Dónde está tu flamante marido? ¿O es que es otra de tus fantasías sexuales, igual que las que tenías con Mike cuando éramos compañeras de clase? Pobre ilusa -prosiguió con una risita de triunfo en los labios-. ¿Te has dado cuenta, Jessica? Aún sigue inventándose amores imaginarios para que creamos que es una conquistadora nata -después concluyó-. Vamos, amiga, he echado el ojo a ese guapísimo hombre que está hablando con el dueño del hotel. Él será mi acompañante para esta noche, te lo puedo asegurar, y, yo no hablo fantasías como "otras".  
Mientras Bella se moría de vergüenza, la mirada de las otras dos mujeres se fijaron, en el hombre que supuestamente entraba en el comedor del hotel en dirección a ellas.  
-¿Ves? -Continuó torturándola Tanya-. Ni si quiera tengo que buscarlos. Ellos me buscan a mí.  
Tanya hizo ademán de acercarse al individuo que a pasos largos y precisos se acercaba al grupo de periodistas. Iba a saludarlo coquetamente, cuando algo que observó, se lo impidió.  
Edward se acercó a Bella por la espalda y, al ver en la situación que se encontraba quiso protegerla inmediatamente ofreciéndole su apoyo.  
-Hola, mi vida -dijo, estrechándola por la cintura y depositando un pequeño beso sobre sus sedosos cabellos-. Perdona mi tardanza, pero como ya sabes la llamada que recibí de la oficina no podía esperar.  
Bella se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos, buscando, aterrorizada, el consuelo de alguien que le diese un poco de la seguridad que aquellas dos conspiradoras le habían quitado y estrechándolo por la cintura, apoyó su cabeza en el fornido pecho, buscando desesperada el apoyo de él.  
La prensa volvió a rodearles, bombardeándolos con sus insistentes preguntas, pero Bella ya no los escuchaba. Si no hubiese sido porque Edward la tenía sujeta con sus fuertes brazos, ella habría caído al suelo desfallecida.  
-¿Es usted el esposo de la señorita Bouquet? -Volvió a insistir uno de los periodistas.  
Edward hizo una breve pausa antes de decidirse a contestar. Estaba claro que alguien había querido dañar la imagen de Bella y debido a ello, las cosas se habían complicado. Había llegado el momento de decidir. Si decía su nombre, la prensa lo reconocería enseguida y lo relacionaría con su verdadera identidad y si no lo hacía, la reputación de Bella recibiría un duro golpe. Una vez analizados los pros y los contras, decidió descubrir su identidad.  
-Sí. Soy su marido y ella ya no es la señorita Bouquet, sino, la señora Cullen.  
Un revuelo de murmullos se elevó por encima del ruido del enorme salón  
- ¿Dice usted ser Edward Cullen, director general y mayor accionista de las empresas Cullen? -Comentó otro de los periodistas allí presentes.  
-Exactamente -aclaró Edward.  
En ese preciso instante, la prensa al completo, se olvidó de Bella y dedicó toda su atención a Edward. Una jovencita con rasgos orientales y mirada rasgada, sobresalió de entre los demás acercándose a Edward sin recato alguno.  
-¿Está su familia enterada de la reciente pérdida de su libertad? -indagó la muchacha malintencionadamente-. Tengo entendido que su familia tenía otras expectativas para usted. ¿Le suena de algo el nombre de Tanya Denali?  
Edward no entendía de dónde había sacado esa periodista aquella información. Sí, era cierto. La familia Denali y la suya, se conocían desde hacía años, es más, ambas matriarcas eran íntimas amigas desde la juventud, y, aunque era cierto que su madre albergaba la esperanza de que él y Tanya Denali terminasen casados, incluso tuvieron la osadía de comprometerlos sin sus correspondientes consentimientos. Pero ellos nunca llegaron a conocerse. En realidad, no sabía ni qué aspecto tenía; pues jamás se habían visto. Tan sólo sabía de ella, a través de los comentarios que se oían en casa entre su madre y su hermana, las cuales pensaban que a sus treinta y dos años, ya era hora de que sentara la cabeza y formara una familia que les diera un heredero directo a los Cullen.  
Tanya no podía salir de su asombro. Ella se había jactado delante de sus amigas y amigos de que tarde o temprano terminaría siendo la señora Cullen y la dueña y señora del renombrado imperio Cullen. Y ahora, todo el teatro preparado por ella misma, se había vuelto en su contra. Ahora quedaría como una tonta delante de sus amigos y del resto del mundo financiero del país. La única mujer a la que ella envidiaba hasta la saciedad, le había quitado a su prometido. Y no es que eso le hubiese importado mucho si no fuese Isabella Swan la que se había casado con él.  
-Me las pagarás -Susurró Tanya, intentando ocultarse entre el barullo de personas presentes en el comedor-. Juro que esta me la pagas, Isabella Swan.  
Edward miró a su supuesta esposa y comprobó el mal estado emocional en el que se encontraba. Alzó nuevamente la cabeza para volver a enfrentarse a los periodistas.  
-Y ahora nos van a tener que perdonar. Pero como pueden observar, mi esposa no se encuentra muy bien y necesita descansar y reponer fuer…  
-Señor Cullen -lo interrumpió otro de los corresponsales-. Ese malestar de su esposa, ¿Puede ser debido a un embarazo? ¿Tendremos pronto a un pequeño Cullen correteando por este mundo?  
Edward no se lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar.  
-Podría ser. Al fin y al cabo ese es el final de cualquier matrimonio en el que ambos cónyuges están muy enamorados el uno del otro, ¿o no?  
Edward tomó a Bella entre sus protectores brazos y se encaminó con ella hacia el ascensor. Cuando las puertas correderas del lujoso ascensor se cerraron por fin, la multitud de periodistas se fue dispersando gradualmente, hasta que el hall del hotel quedó desierto.  
Después de estar de regreso en la suite, Edward colocó a Bella en el sofá, y, tras introducirle un almohadón bajo las piernas para mantenérselas elevadas, corrió a la pequeña cocina y preparó un poco de café bien cargado. Posiblemente el desfallecimiento de Bella se debía a una pequeña bajada de tensión y a la sorpresa de lo acontecido en el comedor, minutos antes.  
En cuanto el café estuvo hecho, sirvió dos tazas, las colocó en una bandeja y se sentó al lado de Bella, levantándole la cabeza y dejándola caer de nuevo en su regazo.  
-¿Te encuentras mejor? -le preguntó, acariciándole el pelo.  
Cuando ella levantó la vista para mirarlo, Edward vio cómo las lágrimas silenciosas, caían en cascada bañando su precioso rostro. En ese momento, Edward tuvo ganas de pegarle a alguien. Si supiera ciertamente quién le había producido tanto dolor, saldría inmediatamente a buscarlo para pedirle explicaciones y no precisamente con la boca.  
Como si el cuerpo de ella no pesase más que una pluma, la tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo, ofreciéndole el hueco de su pecho como refugio y cobijo.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

Bella no opuso resistencia. Sus facultades físicas y mentales no tenían la suficiente fuerza para rechazar el sentimiento de comodidad y bienestar que esos brazos, tan íntimamente le ofrecían. En cuanto sintió la caricia de la masculina mano sobre su pelo, alzó la cabeza y posó su afligida mirada en el tierno rostro de él. Edward se la quedó mirando durante un breve pero intenso periodo de tiempo. ¡Por Dios! Ella parecía un animalillo asustado que buscaba refugio y ternura en los brazos de su amo. De improvisto, Bella extendió los brazos y rodeó el cuello de él, a la vez que sus temerosos labios buscaron fervientemente el calor de los labios masculinos.  
En un principio, ese beso tenía más deseos de protección paterna que de pasión femenina. Pero la cordura de Edward se perdió en el tiempo y en el espacio, en cuanto sus bocas entraron en contacto. No pudo contenerse, ¡sabía tan dulce! El imperioso deseo de saborear una vez más el gusto a miel recién recolectada que desprendía el interior de su boca, se impuso en su sentido como una obsesión impuesta por la larga y anhelante espera de su alma.  
-Déjame besarte como es debido, Bella -susurró con la respiración agitada y difícil.  
En respuesta a su petición, ella entreabrió los labios y lo miró adormecida.  
La impaciente boca de Edward, se volvió a posar sobre la de ella, pero esta vez, la pequeña abertura que ella había dejado en sus labios, le permitió introducir la punta de su lengua y rozar apenas la de ella. En cuanto Bella notó el cálido contacto, abrió su boca a las exigencias de la lengua juguetona de Edward. Con un gruñido de gozo, Edward tomó su boca, como si de esa posesión dependiera su vida. Investigó cada rincón, cada hueco y cada milímetro de la cavidad femenina, sin dejar de sentir que la fruta prohibida del Edén se había revelado por fin a sus sentidos. La vista, el oído, el olfato, el gusto y el tacto, se habían intensificado, para disfrutar de cada segundo y cada minuto de la posesión de su boca.  
Nunca en su vida había sentido una necesidad tan imperiosa de que sus manos acariciaran un cuerpo del sexo opuesto, pero instintivamente, Bella comenzó a aflojar el nudo de la corbata de Edward y a desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa. En milésimas de segundo, la camisa de Edward quedó totalmente abierta y la potente musculatura de su torso, quedó expuesta a las examinadoras manos de Bella. Bajo sus manos, se abría un mundo totalmente nuevo para ella. El tacto del rizado bello del pecho de Edward le hacía cosquillas en las palmas de sus manos y los pequeños y duros pezones masculinos la instaban a acariciarlos una y otra vez. Un sonido familiar, la informó de que Edward le estaba bajando la cremallera del vestido y sin sentir un ápice de timidez, sintió cómo él hacía que los tirantes resbalaran por sus brazos, siguiendo con las yemas de los dedos el camino hasta conseguir sacarlos por sus manos.  
Sin dejar de besarla, Edward subió su mano y cubrió con ella uno de los senos de Bella, sopesándolo, calentándolo con su contacto, midiendo palmo a palmo su forma, su textura, su firmeza y su volumen. Un calor insaciable, subió por la columna vertebral de Bella, llenándola de un apasionado deseo de investigar, de averiguar hasta dónde podía llegar a sentir lo que en esos momentos se estaba encendiendo en su interior, quemándola, abrasándola y haciéndola perder el juicio.  
«¡No! No debo hacerlo» se dijo Edward a sí mismo en un instante de cordura. «Aún es muy pronto. Después se arrepentiría y tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?»  
Con muchísima ternura, Edward la separó de su cuerpo, le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz y se puso en pie con ella aún entre sus brazos. Poco a poco la deslizó por su cuerpo hasta dejarla tocar el suelo con los pies y entregándole el vestido le dijo:  
-Vamos, pequeña. Vuelve a arreglarte. Tienes que ser la sensación de esa cena.  
Bella no replicó. Sencillamente se apartó de él y se encaminó a su dormitorio con las mejillas a punto de explotar.  
Mientras Edward se daba otra ducha fría, ella se volvió a colocar el vestido y mientras arreglaba su maquillaje y miraba su imagen en el espejo se recriminó a sí misma:  
-¿Qué ibas a hacer, Bella? Esto no es más que un juego, una mentira de cara a tus amigos.  
Pero lo que había sentido cuando Edward la besó y acarició, no era para nada una farsa. Cada ramificación nerviosa de su cuerpo había reaccionado a sus caricias, elevándola a una dimensión desconocida y maravillosa.  
-¿Y por qué no? -razonó más tarde-. De todas formas vas a tener que pagarle sus servicios, pues que sean completos. Ya tienes veintisiete años, ya va siendo hora de que dejes de ser una mojigata, ingenua y virgen.  
Treinta minutos más tarde, ambos entraban de nuevo en el comedor del hotel. Aunque la cena ya había sido servida, el camarero les sirvió su plato en cuanto se sentaron a la mesa.  
En el lado derecho de Bella, estaba sentado Jacob y a la izquierda de Edward, Tanya, pero aún había un lugar vacío en la mesa, y Bella no podía recordar a quién pertenecía y qué persona era la que faltaba de su antigua clase.  
Un hombre casi tan atractivo como Edward, entró en el comedor con la mirada perdida buscando a un lado y a otro. En cuanto detectó la gran mesa en la que se encontraban todos reunidos, se encaminó hacia ellos dirigiendo sus pasos directamente hasta situarse enfrente de Bella.  
-Estás bellísima Bella. Como vaticiné una vez, te has convertido en la mujer más hermosa de toda la clase de empresariales de nuestra generación -Con un gesto de cortesía le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios-. Sí, decididamente has cambiado mucho, pero tu sedosa melena castaña, sigue siendo inconfundible, hermosa.  
-¿Jacob? -espetó Bella sorprendida.  
-El mismo, pequeña. Claro que yo también he cambiado, ¿no es así?  
Y menudo cambio, pensaron todos.  
Aquel muchacho alto, flacucho, lleno de granos y con el pelo seboso de origen europeo, se había transformado en todo un galán. Sus horribles y gruesas gafas habían desaparecido para dejar entrever unos grandes y rajados ojos negros como la oscuridad de la noche y su cuerpo se había transformado en un cuerpo atlético y fuerte, el conjunto en general, engalanaba la vista de cualquier mujer.  
-Estás preciosa Bella -insistió Jacob, dando un suspiro-. Al final, voy a envidiar al hombre que conquiste tu corazón.  
-Ya lo han conquistado -repuso Edward, cansado de los halagos de ese hombre hacía Bella-. Soy Edward Cullen y creo que es a mí a quien tiene que envidiar. Soy su marido.  
Jacob, estrechó su mano algo sorprendido al principio. Poco después, Bella y él comenzaron a charlar amigable y afablemente.  
La cena concluyó sin que Jacob Y Bella dejaran de contarse anécdotas referentes a los días en los que ambos eran las ovejas negras del instituto. Jacob le comentó que ahora era el cabeza de su familia y que terminó siendo el presidente de la naviera que su padre tenía en Italia. Tan sólo había vuelto a Estados Unidos con la intención de asistir a ese evento y para volver a ver a la mujer que aún le robaba el sueño.  
Edward lo miró tremendamente celoso. No le habían hecho caso en toda la velada. Una música lenta y relajada llegó hasta ellos proveniente del fondo del comedor. Un experto grupo de cantantes comenzó a cantar una linda canción. Jacob Balck se levantó, se abrochó los botones de la chaqueta, extendió la mano y le pidió amablemente a Edward permiso para bailar con Bella.  
-Por supuesto, amigo mío -respondió Edward intentando devolver algo de la amabilidad que Jacob le ofrecía, aunque con cara de pocos amigos-. Pero aprovecha la ocasión, porque después de esta pieza será para mí durante toda la noche.  
La lenta balada, acabó en el mismo instante en el que la pareja de amigos llegaron a la pista de baile, lo que supuso un momentáneo alivio para Edward. El cual, no estaba muy seguro de poder soportar el tiempo que durara una lenta melodía, viendo a la mujer que amaba desesperadamente, entre los brazos de otro hombre. Por muy inocentes que fuesen sus intenciones. Pero lo que vino después, fue aún peor…  
La balada fue sustituida por una salsa; e inmediatamente, Mike Newton y su esposa, pidieron a Bella y Jacob que siguieran en la pista de baile.  
Un corrillo de compañeros de instituto, se formó alrededor de la pista y Edward tuvo que levantarse para ver qué era lo que sucedía.  
¡Por Dios! ¿Quién había enseñado a Bella a moverse de esa manera? El sensual contoneo de sus caderas, provocaba a conocidos y extraños, y el suave meneo de sus turgentes senos, al ritmo de la música, llamaba la atención de todos los presentes del sexo masculino.  
A la salsa, le siguió un merengue, y a este una rumba, y después un tango que ambos interpretaron, como si hubiesen bailado juntos toda la vida.  
La mirada de Edward se llenó de un brillo que andaba a galope entre el orgullo y unos celos tortuosos. A pasos agigantados, comenzó a acercarse a la pista, con la clara intención de agarrar a Bella y llevársela lejos de allí. Pero una figura femenina se lo impidió, cortándole el paso.  
-Por lo que se ve, las cosas no han cambiado tanto a lo largo de los años –dijo Tanya en un tono sugerente y deslizando una mano provocativa sobre uno de los hombros y brazos de Edward-. Esos dos, vuelven a hacer huso del baile para llamar la atención de todos. Al parecer, siguen sin tener otra manera de hacerlo.  
Edward bajó la vista, para intentar averiguar quién intentaba seducir a un hombre supuestamente casado, pero en ese momento terminó la música y todos volvían de regreso a su sitio.  
Sin mediar palabra, Edward esquivó a la mujer y se dirigió directamente hacia Bella, quién se acercaba a él con el rostro encendido de vergüenza, cosa que a Edward no le pasó desapercibida.  
-¿Te sucede algo pequeña? -preguntó él preocupado, ya que parecía que ella iba a volver a desmayarse en cualquier momento.  
-¿Podríamos irnos de aquí, por favor?  
-Claro -dijo, mirándola preocupado-. Pero en cuanto encontremos un lugar tranquilo, vas a decirme por qué estás así.  
La sacó de aquel salón y del hotel, tirando de su mano. Bella apenas lograba seguir su paso hasta que llegaron al lujoso Volvo de Edward. La introdujo en el asiento del copiloto, le aseguró el cinturón de seguridad y se colocó delante del volante. Metió las llaves en la abertura de arranque con la intención de poner el coche en marcha. Pero no lo hizo.  
Se volvió hacia Bella, y la notó temblorosa y aún ruborizada.  
-Me vas a decir ahora mismo, qué es lo que te puso en esas condiciones -espetó Edward en tono autoritario-. Mientras estés conmigo, no permitiré que nadie…  
Lo que ocurrió a continuación, dejó a Edward paralizado. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué hacer ante esa situación totalmente inesperada. Había visto llorar a su hermana muchas veces durante toda su vida, incluso a su madre cuando su padre murió, pero el sentimiento de ternura y protección que le produjeron aquellas lágrimas, no tenía nada que ver con la desesperación de ver a Bella llorar de aquella manera tan desconsolada. Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, fue abrazarla y dejar que llorara protegida entre sus brazos, hasta que el tormento que la afligía se calmara.  
Diez interminables minutos más tarde, ella se relajaba entre sus brazos y sus sollozos dejaron de escucharse. Edward la tomo por la barbilla e hizo que levantara la cabeza lentamente para mirarla a los ojos.  
«¡Dios!» Parecía una chiquilla asustada ¿Qué habría podido ocasionarle tanto dolor? Se pregunto Edward incapaz de mediar palabra.  
-¿Estas…estas mejor? -se atrevió a decir. Pero Bella no terminaba de reaccionar.  
Edward soltó un improperio ininteligible y seguidamente, puso el coche en marcha y encamino el auto a través de las calles de la ciudad.  
Pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaron a estrellarse contra el parabrisas del lujoso Volvo plateado a la vez que un impactante rayo se dibujó de repente en el horizonte. Las pequeñas gotas se convirtieron en un inmenso aguacero que caía en cascada sobre la calzada, Y el atronador sonido de un potente trueno sacudió el silencio que reinaba en el interior del vehículo desde que salieran del aparcamiento del hotel.  
Instintivamente, Bella se abrazó a la cintura de Edward y literalmente, se cobijó bajo su abrigo. A través de la fina tela de seda, Edward pudo sentir el sutil estremecimiento de terror en el frágil cuerpo de la mujer que tenía ahora fuertemente aferrada a su cuerpo.  
Un calor fluido y líquido, inundó los sentidos de Edward, al sentir el roce de los sinuosos senos de Bella pegados a su costado. Sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y ofrecerle su inmediata protección. Buscó con la mirada una plaza de aparcamiento y, sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente hacía, estacionó el coche en los aparcamientos de una pequeña iglesia.  
Desde el interior del recinto, salían los murmullos de numerosas y alegres voces y en el exterior, otro estridente trueno volvió a robarle la paz a la aterrada Bella.  
Con un suspiro de impotencia, Edward la sacó del coche y la llevó hacia la pequeña iglesia. En su interior, se celebraba lo que parecía una boda entre una pareja muy joven e inmediatamente, uno de los allí presentes, se acercó a ellos para averiguar de cuál de las dos familias eran invitados.  
Edward le explicó la situación e inmediatamente el anciano caballero, que resultó ser el abuelo del novio les invitó cortésmente a quedarse.  
La expresión del rostro de Bella cambió tan radicalmente, que Edward no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. De repente, Bella se soltó de su cintura y salió de debajo del abrigo que se encontraba húmedo por la lluvia. Se acercó a la feliz y recién casada pareja y abrazando a ambos jóvenes les dio la enhorabuena como si los conociera de toda la vida.  
Edward, observó sorprendido los enormes ojos que se le abrieron a la joven novia, cuando Bella se puso delante de ella. Pero la sorpresa no terminó ahí, ya que la chica se abrazó a ella llorando desconsoladamente.  
-¿Bells? ¡Bella! -gritó la joven dando pequeños saltos de alegría abrazada a Bella-. Pero… ¿Cómo…como te enteraste?  
Es un cambio maravilloso el producido en Bella, pensó Edward, contemplando las diferentes secuencias que pasaban ante sus ojos, conforme algunas personas allí presentes reconocían a la nerviosa mujer de pelo castaño. Apoyado en uno de los pilares de la iglesia con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Edward observaba embobado el repentino cambio de humor de Bella, que al parecer, se había olvidado totalmente de su presencia. Pero no fue así. Tirando de la mano de la flamante esposa, se acercaron hasta donde él se encontraba y comenzaron las presentaciones.  
-Edward -empezó Bella con los ojos henchidos de alegría-, ella es mi amiga…bueno…mi hermana Angela, su madre Victoria y su padre Ryan, y él -comentó, señalando al sacerdote-, él es el padre Belisario, un viejo amigo de mi familia.  
Edward estrechó una a una las diferentes manos que se le extendieron amistosamente, delante de sus atónitos ojos y sin mediar palabra, escuchó atentamente, la conversación que se había iniciado entre las dos, al parecer, amigas íntimas.  
-Pero…pero si aún no puedo creer que…que estés aquí -tartamudeó la otra mujer, abrazando nuevamente a Bella-. Tra…traté de…de encontrarte. Man…mandé una invitación a tu tienda de modas, otra a tu casa de la ciudad y una tercera a tu casa de campo y…y no logré respuesta alguna por tu parte. Llamé a tu abogado y me dijo que habías salido de viaje. Hablé…hablé con Rosalie por teléfono y me dijo que te habías marchado a una reunión escolar o algo así y…y…¡Dios mío! ¡Estaba desesperada!, ¿sabes? Todo…todo ha ocurrido tan deprisa que…Bueno…casi no he tenido tiempo de… -de repente rompió a reír antes de continuar-. ¿Parece que voy a tener que agradecerle a Dios otra cosa más a parte de haberme permitido conocer y casarme con el hombre de mi vida.  
La larga y nerviosa parrafada de su amiga, hizo reír a carcajadas a Bella.  
-¡Guau, cariño! Sigues siendo una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar -bromeó Bella aún sin dejar de reír-. Debes calmarte un poco o no entenderé ni la mitad de lo que me dices.  
-Bueno Bella -intervino Edward-. Ha parado de llover. Deberíamos volver a la fiesta de compañeros de instituto o…  
-¿Qué? -lo interrumpió Angela-. ¿Estás de broma, verdad? -espetó la pequeña mujer con los brazos apoyados en las caderas-. Casi no me caso al no poder encontrarla, ¿y ahora pretendes llevártela? De eso nada -volvió la vista hacia su amiga-. Tú y este imponente hombre, que no sé de dónde lo habrás sacado, se vienen a celebrar mi matrimonio.  
Bella alzó los ojos y miró a Edward suplicante. Él se perdió en sus ojos chocolate y entendiendo la pregunta que se veía implícita en los hermosos ojos, curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y comentó divertido:  
-¿Por qué me miras así? -preguntó irónico, cruzando a la vez un tobillo por encima del otro y manteniendo los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho-. Ya sabes que dónde tú vayas, yo te seguiré.  
-Es encantador -dijo Angela, acercándose al oído de su amiga-. Deberías…deberías casarte con él.  
Bella siguió a su amiga sonriendo con disimulo y pensando en lo que le diría Angela si supiese que en realidad, Edward era un novio contratado.  
Más tarde, Bella informó a Edward, que la madre de Angela y la suya eran amigas y vecinas, que ella y la joven novia habían crecido juntas y que aunque Angela era un par de años mayor, siempre habían estado juntas, hasta que sus padres murieron en aquel accidente y ella tuvo que ir a vivir con la madre de Rosalie.  
El banquete nupcial al que fueron invitados, se celebró en perfecta armonía. El baile que siguió a continuación resultó muy íntimo y familiar. Las copas de champán volaban, y algunas personas, algo chisposas por el alcohol, contaban chistes. Enseguida, un numeroso grupo de personas, hicieron corro alrededor de los improvisados humoristas y todos los invitados se dejaron llevar por la alegría del momento.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

El sol se filtraba a través de la rendija de las cortinas de la enorme ventana del dormitorio. Los molestos rayos ultra violeta se centraron en el demacrado rostro de la mujer que haciendo un ademán con la mano izquierda, se cubrió los ojos con la derecha para evitar la incómoda luz de la mañana. Inmediatamente, hizo ademán de levantarse de la cama y cerrar las persianas del dormitorio e impedir así el insoportable reflejo del sol, pero al intentar levantar la cabeza, un intenso y penetrante dolor se extendió desde la base de su nuca hasta la frente, siendo acompañado por un desagradable y angustioso mareo. Volviendo a su posición original, observó que algo relucía en su dedo anular. Intentando enfocar el objeto desde donde le llegaba aquel pequeño destello, pudo comprobar al cabo de unos segundos que se trataba de una preciosa alianza de oro blanco cuajada de brillantes…o eso parecía. Volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada y para desperezarse, estiró fuertemente ambos brazos, golpeando con el brazo izquierdo algo duro y caliente. Sin volver la cabeza por temor a qué podría encontrarse, tanteó con la palma de la mano la supuesta fuente de la que provenía aquel tibio e inquietante calor. El roce de un musculoso tórax cubierto de abundante y duro vello, junto al repetido movimiento respiratorio, la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.  
Dando un salto se levantó de la cama y comenzó a pasear por la habitación con cada nervio de su cuerpo en tensión.  
-Vamos…vamos…tienes que mirarlo -se repetía una y otra vez a sí misma en voz alta-. Tienes que mirar…tienes que hacerlo.  
El corazón se le paró al observar a la persona que seguía durmiendo plácidamente en el otro lado de la cama.  
-¡Edward! -gritó.  
El aullido de Bella no despertó del todo al aletargado hombre que seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Sólo provocó que él cambiara de postura y siguiera sumergido en sus sueños.  
Bella se acercó a la cama y comprobó con desolación que él poseía una alianza similar pero en versión masculina en la mano izquierda.  
-No, no, no… -Se repetía una y otra vez-. No puede ser -Se acercó al perezoso cuerpo de Edward y comenzó a empujarlo con consternación-. Despierta, vamos, despierta. Despierta de una vez ¡Por amor de Dios! Despierta.  
Una tenue voz masculina se escuchó de debajo de la almohada.  
-Por…por favor -rogó Edward sin sacar la cabeza de debajo de la almohada-. No sé quién demonios eres pero vuelve a la cama, o date un baño, o vete al infierno, como quieras. Pero déjame dormir. Tengo un terrible dolor de cabeza.  
¡No podía creerlo! Ella se sentía enormemente angustiada, con el corazón y el cerebro a punto de estallar en el interior de su cuerpo por la angustia, y él ni si quiera recordaba con quién había dormido toda la noche. ¡Claro! ¡Cómo no! ¿Qué cabía esperarse de un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a despertarse cada mañana en una cama diferente? Posiblemente, él estaría acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, pero decididamente ella no.  
Recorrió con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraban y no lo reconoció. Aquel dormitorio era enorme. Las paredes forradas de madera de caoba, el suelo enmoquetado en color tierra y las lujosas cortinas que prendían de los dos enormes ventanales. Nada de aquello, pertenecía a la acogedora habitación de hotel, donde ambos se habían alojados el día anterior.  
Instintivamente se dirigió a una de las impresionantes ventanas y ojeó el exterior. Se quedó anonadada por la imagen que llegaba nítidamente a sus ojos.  
Frente a ella se extendía una interminable playa de arenas blancas y un profundo y alborotado mar azul.  
¡Pero…pero cómo…cómo podía…! Washington estaba situado en el interior del país. Era totalmente imposible que aquella imagen pudiera darse en el interior. ¡Totalmente imposible! ¿Dónde diablos se encontraban? ¿Qué había ocurrido la noche anterior? Hasta ese momento, no se le ocurrió mirar su aspecto, y, al contemplarse, se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Lo único que llevaba puesto, era la camisa que llevaba puesta Edward el día anterior. Con manos temblorosas, tiró ligeramente de la pequeña abertura que ofrecía los dos primeros botones desabrochados de la suave camisa de seda. Miró en su interior y no vio nada más que su cuerpo totalmente desnudo bajo la sedosa tela que apenas le cubría la mitad de sus muslos. ¡Y nada Más!  
Sus ojos se desviaron de nuevo hacia la cama donde Edward aún dormía plácidamente con la cabeza escondida bajo la almohada. ¡Dios! Aquel hombre era espectacular. La sábana apenas le cubría hasta las caderas, dejando a la vista un cuerpo escultural, con firmes y poderosos hombros y espalda ancha, muy masculina. Su piel, era curtida y brillante, y el principio de su…su… ¡Tenía que salir de allí! No debía seguir mirándolo o volvería a meterse en la cama con él hasta obligarlo a despertar para intentar seducirlo.  
Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, miró a su alrededor buscando algo que ponerse. Sus ropas habían desaparecido. ¿Quién demonios se las habría llevado? Su mirada se fijó en dos grandes armarios empotrados, situados a su espalda. Con paso decidido se acercó a ellos, los abrió y comenzó a hurgar en su interior. Unos minutos después, salía por la puerta del dormitorio con un chándal de hombre que le quedaba enorme y el cual tuvo que sujetar con un cinturón igualmente masculino para que no se le cayera mientras caminaba a través del largo pasillo que encontró tras la puerta y que la llevó hasta unas preciosas escaleras de mármol labrado con posa manos de caoba.  
Su corazón dio un respingo al escuchar unos ruidos ensordecedores procedentes de algún lugar de la casa, como si miles de platos se hubiesen estrellado contra el suelo a la vez.  
Se dirigió apresuradamente, hacia el lugar desde donde venían aquellos sonidos, para encontrarse en medio de una enorme cocina en la que una pequeña y regordeta mujer con bastante edad como para ser abuela, se inclinaba para recoger los pedazos de una bandeja de porcelana que se encontraban esparcidos por todas partes.  
-¡No!, no entre -espetó la anciana al verla con los pies descalzos-, podría hacerse daño con alguno de los trozos de porcelana rotos, señora…Cullen. Yo me encargaré de recoger este estropicio causado por mi torpeza.  
¿Señora Cullen? ¡Por Dios! ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿A caso había bebido tanto que no recordaba que se había casado con…? ¡Un Gigoló! ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? Una creciente ansiedad empezaba a apoderarse de su estómago y la imperiosa gana de vomitar pudo con su voluntad de reprimirlo. El color rosado de sus mejillas desapareció por completo, dando paso a un blanco sepulcral a la vez que ponía ambas manos sobre su boca para impedir la salida de lo que ya era inevitable.  
Al observar la expresión de su rostro, la anciana mujer le señaló con la mirada una pequeña puerta que se encontraba justo al lado de la de la entrada a la cocina. Bella entró apresuradamente, a lo que parecía un pequeño aseo destinado al servicio. Vació su estómago, se lavó la boca con un poco de agua y salió del pequeño recinto, sujetándose a las paredes, para evitar caer desplomada en el suelo.  
La regordeta y cálida mujer de la cocina, la sujetó por la cintura y la ayudó a llegar a lo que parecía un gran salón. La acompañó hasta depositarla en un enorme y cómodo sofá de piel negra con grandes y mullidos cojines de color rojo intenso.  
-Usted quédese aquí descansando mientras yo le preparo algo para suavizar un poco los efectos de la celebración de su matrimonio -La mujer puntualizó la última palabra con una honesta sonrisa en sus arrugados labios.  
Diez minutos más tarde volvió con una bandeja entre sus manos, la depositó sobre la mesita auxiliar y después de ofrecerle una taza con un humeante y oloroso líquido irreconocible para ella, se sentó a su lado y la tomó de las manos.  
-¿Así que usted es la jovencita que ha conseguido por fin que mi Edward se convierta en un hombre felizmente casado?  
Bella casi se atraganta con el sabroso y reconstituyente líquido.  
-Yo…Yo no… -las palabras se liaron en sus cuerdas vocales.  
-Vamos, vamos, pequeña -mientras hablaba le acariciaba la mano que no sostenía la taza-. Sé que ese sinvergüenza de mi nieto no te hubiera traído aquí si no fueses su esposa. Ese descastado nieto mío y yo tenemos un trato. No puede traer a ninguna mujer a esta casa a no ser que antes se case con ella -El rostro de la anciana se iluminó de repente-. ¡Vaya! Parece que al final no me voy a morir sin ver a mi único heredero casado con una bonita mujer.  
Bella hizo ademán de abrir la boca para darle una explicación, pero la anciana mujer no la dejó comenzar a hablar.  
-¡Pero bueno!, ¡si aún no sé cómo te llamas! –Continuó-. Yo soy Leah, la abuela paterna de Edward y la verdad es que, desde que entré esta mañana en ese dormitorio y los vi durmiendo plácidamente a los dos tan abrazaditos, mi corazón se llenó de alegría -Los ojos de Bella se enternecieron al mirarla-. Bueno -continuó la mujer-, ¿cómo te llamas?...No, no déjame adivinar…Sé que te he visto antes en algún sitio ¿En alguna de las fiestas organizadas por mi nuera, Tal vez?...no, creo que no…¿En algún evento caritativo?...No, creo que tampoco…¿En alguna asociación benéfica?...No, tampoco me suena…Pero estoy segura de haberte visto antes, aunque esta vieja mente ahora no recuerde exactamente donde.  
Bella depositó la taza aún humeante, nuevamente sobre la bandeja y apretó las manos de la anciana entre las suyas.  
-¿El vestido que lleva dónde lo compró?  
-¿Este trapito tan llamativo? -la mujer intentó en vano bajar su falda algo más debajo de las rodillas-. Es un regalo que tu marido me hizo el mes pasado cuando vino a verme. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de dónde lo compró, pero tiene buen gusto para la ropa de mujer, ¿verdad?  
-Verdad -aseguró Bella-. Es mío.  
- ¿Qué? -La mujer abrió los ojos desorbitadamente-. ¡Oh, querida! -dijo la mujer pasando su manos por todas las partes de su cuerpo-. Perdona que discrepe, pero no creo que este rechoncho y desgastado cuerpo entrara en uno de tus vestidos.  
Ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos y rompieron en carcajadas.  
-Supongo…supongo que has querido decir que…que tienes una tienda de modas o algo así… -dijo la mujer sin parar de reír-. Hay jovencita, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me reía con tantas ganas…  
-Ni yo tampoco -afirmó Bella sinceramente-. Me llamo Isabella Swan, alias "Sandra bouquet", diseñadora de modas femenina, y ese vestido lo he diseñado yo, y fue puesto en venta en una de mis boutiques.  
Leah puso cara de sorpresa.  
-Ya sé donde te he visto -Se levantó, fue hacia un revistero y sacó una famosa revista de modas-. ¿Ves?  
En la portada había una enorme foto suya, en la que se anunciaba la entrevista que le realizó un par de meses atrás, una de esas periodistas famosas en uno de sus desfiles de lencería.  
-Exacto -afirmó Bella, dando unos golpecitos con el dedo índice sobre la foto-. Ésta soy yo.  
-¿Bella?  
La piel de la nuca de Bella se erizó de repente. Edward por fin se había despertado.

¡En Miami! El nombre de la costera ciudad no cesaba de golpearle las sienes. El irresistible y molesto dolor de cabeza producido por la resaca, había desaparecido minutos antes gracias a la infusión que le dio la abuela de Edward. Pero por el modo en el que se estaba desarrollando el día, iba a tener que preparar toneladas de ese brebaje.  
Edward pasó toda la mañana tratando de comunicarse con Washington e intentar hablar con los padres de Angela o con el padre Belisario. Pero todos sus intentos resultaron infructuosos. Los padres de Angela habían abandonado ya el hotel donde se hospedaban para volver a San Diego y el padre Belisario, había salido a dar la extrema unción a un anciano moribundo. Según el sacristán, no volvería hasta el anochecer, ya que tenía previsto oficiar él mismo la misa de difuntos y quedarse hasta después del sepelio.  
-Bueno jovencitos. No sé en qué líos están metidos, pero mientras ese sacerdote da o no señales de vida, podrían acercarse al pueblo y comprar algunas cosillas que les van a hacer falta, como algo de ropa por ejemplo -Miró a ambos de hito en hito-. No es que yo me vaya a asustar de nada a estas alturas de mi vida, claro. Pero es que cuando llegaron anoche, tan sólo lo hicieron con lo que ahora mismo se encuentra dentro de la lavadora, y si quieren disfrutar de su estancia en la playa, por lo menos necesitaran unos trajes de baño, cepillos de dientes y esas cosillas -la mirada de la anciana denotaba algo de sarcasmo-. Así mientras ustedes disfrutan un rato a solas, yo arreglaré su cuarto, les cambiaré las sábanas y prepararé la cena para cuando regresen.  
Inmediatamente los ojos de ambos entraron en contacto. La mirada de Bella era de puro estupor. Sus mejillas se pusieron de un color rosa intenso y Edward supo enseguida por qué.  
Hasta la noche anterior ella era virgen y ahora…Bueno…ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que lo siguiera siendo. Habían pasado la noche juntos, durmiendo en la misma cama y creyéndose, o estado, verdaderamente casados.  
¡Por Dios! Si no recordaban siquiera si se habían casado o no, menos podían recordar ninguno de ellos si el supuesto matrimonio se había o no consumado…Y si, en efecto habían hecho el amor durante la noche pasada, las evidencias del acto estarían sobre las sábanas.  
Como si una mano invisible tirara de ellos, se levantaron al unísono y, entraban a la vez por la puerta del dormitorio que habían compartido. Ambos tiraron de la ropa de la cama. Uno de cada lado. ¡Gracias al cielo!, allí no había ninguna evidencia de que la falta de cordura que ambos demostraron el día anterior, hubiese tenido alguna consecuencia indeseable, para ambos.  
Bella se sintió algo más aliviada, pero aún no estaba segura de nada. ¿Cómo podía estarlo? Si no había ocurrido allí, podría haber ocurrido en cualquier sitio desde que dejaron la ceremonia hasta que despertaron esa mañana en la otra punta del país. Todo lo ocurrido en el espacio de tiempo intermedio, era una terrible e inquietante laguna, y por la mirada de desconcierto de los ojos de Edward, a él le sucedía exactamente lo mismo. Pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada al respecto. Se limitaron a ducharse, vestirse con la misma ropa del día anterior que Leah les devolvió lavada y planchada, y así, vestidos de gala, salieron de compras en el viejo Mustang de la anciana.  
Ella seguía si sentirse a gusto cuando terminaron de almorzar y seguidamente se encaminaron hacia unos grandes almacenes, para terminar de aprovisionarse de todo lo necesario para la higiene personal de cada uno. Pero por el contrario, Edward parecía estar disfrutando como un colegial.  
¿Qué más podía pedirle a su suerte? Pensó Edward con una sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro todo el día. Allí estaba. Disfrutando de unas vacaciones que no se tomaba desde hacía varios años, en una ciudad que le encantaba desde que era pequeño y además con la mujer que amaba y que tenía casi toda la certeza de que se había convertido en su esposa, aunque aún no podía recordar como…  
-No sé a qué se debe esa sonrisa -comentó Bella exasperada y aún de mal humor- Llevamos todo el día de tiendas, cosa que me fastidia en exceso, estamos a miles de Kilómetros del lugar donde deberíamos estar. Esta mañana hemos hecho el mayor ridículo delante de tu abuela y para colmo, aún no sabemos si realmente estamos casados o no. Ni si quiera sabemos si hemos hecho el…Bueno. No sabemos si hemos tenido…Si tu y yo hemos…  
-¿Hecho el amor? -terminó él de decir comprendiendo que ella nunca lo diría-. Bueno, en verdad no tengo la respuesta para eso. Pero puedo asegurarte que si así fuese, me sentiría el hombre más afortunado del mundo.  
-¿Y tú que vas a decir? ¿Acaso me crees tan ingenua que piensas que no sé que tu trabajo consiste precisamente en mantenerme contenta?  
¡Dios mío! Lo había olvidado. Había olvidado que ella lo seguía creyendo un Gigoló. Tenía que decirle la verdad, y tenía que hacerlo antes de volver a casa de su abuela. Si Leah se enterase del escandaloso truco que había utilizado para acercarse a Bella, sería capaz de sentarlo aún sobre sus rodillas con todo lo alto y grande que era y darle alguna que otra cachetada en las nalgas. Sí. Conocía perfectamente el genio de su abuela y sabía que era capaz de hacerlo y humillarlo delante de Bella.  
-Veras, Bella -comenzó a decir Edward-. Deberíamos hablar, antes de volver a casa. Yo…verás, yo…Bueno…Yo no he sido muy sincero contigo.  
Bella puso los ojos en blanco antes de preguntar:  
-¿Y ahora qué ocurre? -echó los hombros hacia atrás, como resignándose a escuchar algo que aún le deteriorase más los nervio-. Edward, ¿Me vas a lastimar? -Prosiguió ella-. Porque si es así, no sé si podré soportarlo. Necesito descansar. Después de la resaca y del día tan agotador que hemos tenido, no me encuentro con fuerzas para soportar una sorpresa más por hoy.  
-Espero que no te lastime -deseó Edward sinceramente-, pero es necesario que lo aclaremos ahora mismo -Al ver la cara de resignación que puso Bella, Edward se atrevió a proseguir-. Escucha, te conocí hace dos años en un desfile de modas al que tuve que acompañar a mi hermana. Desde el principio me sentí atraído por ti, tanto que hasta mi familia se dio cuenta. Afortunadamente para mí, abriste tu tienda en San Diego justo en frente de los ventanales de mi oficina y yo…  
Bella levantó la cabeza que hasta ese mismo instante había tenido escondida entre sus manos, escuchándolo atentamente.  
-Un momento. ¿Intentas decirme que tienes otro trabajo? ¡Chico realmente eres polifacético! Lo tuyo es…  
-¿Quieres dejarme acabar? -espetó Edward exasperado-. Lo que intento decirte es que no soy ningún Gigoló. Ni si quiera he estado con ninguna mujer de esas que llaman de vida alegre. En realidad no he estado con ninguna mujer desde hace dos años y las oficinas situadas enfrente de tu tienda en San Diego, son mías, yo soy el dueño y presidente de esas empresas, que heredé de mi padre y éste a su vez del suyo. Lo que intento decirte es que te he estado siguiendo durante dos años, que conozco todo sobre ti, porque te hice investigar, porque me hice asiduo al mismo restaurante al que tú vas diariamente a almorzar, porque compré una casita cerca de la que tienes en el campo y a la que escapas cada vez que tienes problemas. Que cada día llego media hora antes a la oficina para poder verte cinco minutos desde lejos. Que media hora antes de la una de la tarde, que es tu hora habitual de almorzar, estoy pendiente de la puerta de tu negocio para verte salir e ir tras de ti, para sentarme en el restaurante unas mesas detrás de ti y que precisamente por eso, escuché la conversación entre Rosalie y tú el otro día y que en ese momento decidí montar esta película sobre el Gigoló para poder estar cerca de ti.  
Bella lo escuchaba embobada. ¿Podría ser verdad? ¿Podría ella despertar ese tipo de deseo en un hombre? Siempre la habían hecho sentirse inferior como mujer. Incluso veinticuatro horas antes, en la cena de los antiguos alumnos de instituto, después del baile con Jacob, uno de sus antiguos compañeros dijo, en voz alta, que cada vez que meneaba las caderas se levantaba un terremoto. En ese mismo instante, los fantasmas del pasado volvieron a su mente, la muerte de sus padres, la obesidad que padecía, la anorexia que vino con la depresión, la posterior bulimia, el hospital, los interminables días en los que un simple vaso de agua venía seguido del sufrimiento de los vómitos provocados por ella misma, de nuevo el hospital. Todo se le vino de nuevo encima. Volvió a sentirse sola. Sola y abandonada por todos. Pero de repente una luz brillante y maravillosa se abrió paso ante tanta oscuridad. Unos potentes y arropadores brazos la sacaron de golpe del nuevo pozo en el que comenzaba a hundirse y la aferraron con fuerza en la tierra. Volvió a la realidad entre los fuertes brazos de Edward que la protegían contra todo y todos, que la acunaron tiernamente, acogedoramente. Unos brazos musculosos y masculinos que ahora, ¿eran suyos?  
Las manos de Edward sobre sus mejillas, para atraer su atención, la sacaron súbitamente de sus pensamientos.  
Él clavó su mirada en los ojos de ella, obligándola a levantar la cabeza.  
-Y ahora… -continuó Edward-. Ahora…ahora que he podido tenerte entre mis brazos, no me acuerdo de si lo he hecho o no -hizo un ademán con la mano y volvió a colocarla en su mejilla-. Te juro que me daría de puñetazos por imbécil y por necio. Es que no puedo creer que…  
Pero Bella ya no le escuchaba. Lenta, pero decidida. La mano de Bella enarcó a la vez sus mejillas y acariciando la abrupta línea de su barbilla con los pulgares, lo tomó por el mentón y acercó su boca a la de él.  
Mientras lo besaba suavemente, pensó en la confesión que poco antes le había hecho él. No era un Gigoló, no se trataba de un novio comprado. Ese encantador hombre había representado un papel tan comprometido para ayudarla a pasar el trago de enfrentarse de nuevo con sus fantasmas y lo más importante es que había vencido. Bajo esta nueva faceta sobre la vida del hombre que la incitaba a abrir la boca, enmarcando sus labios con la presión constante y excitante del poder de su lengua, Bella se rindió a sus propios sentimientos, dejándole penetran en el interior de su boca.  
Allí, sentada en el banco de un desconocido parque público, con los primeros rayos de la luna reflejándose sobre ambos, Bella hizo el descubrimiento inquietante de que estaba profundamente enamorada, de que el amor por fin había llegado a su vida de manos de un hombre que, con un poco de suerte, podría ser su marido y el hombre de su vida.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Dos horas después, cansados y hambrientos, regresaban a la majestuosa mansión familiar, en la que la abuela de Edward les estaba esperando impaciente con noticias frescas del padre Belisario, que quince minutos antes de que ellos apareciesen llamó por teléfono.  
-¿Qué ha dicho, Leah? -indagó Bella nerviosa-. ¿Ha comentado algo de lo que ocurrió antes de anoche? ¿Estamos…? ¿Edward y yo estamos…?  
-Vamos abuela no nos tengas en ascuas -la interrumpió Edward-. ¿Estamos o no estamos casados?  
La anciana se frotaba las manos sudorosas por los nervios.  
-Bueno, por lo que me dijo el padre, sí, sí estan casados pero no del todo.  
-¿Cómo que si pero no? -gritaron los dos a la vez.  
-O estamos casados o no lo estamos -espetó Bella-. En este asunto no existe un término medio, ¿no es así? -miró a Edward con ojos interrogantes.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de sí pero no del todo, abuela? -él se estaba impacientando. El cúmulo de emociones no le permitía ser paciente con la anciana a la que tanto quería-. ¡Explícate por favor!  
La mujer se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, buscando las palabras para explicar lo que el sacerdote le había dicho.  
-Escúchenme jovencitos; ante los ojos de Dios son marido y mujer, pero ante la justicia aún no lo son.  
-¿Lo que quiere decir…? -insistió Edward.  
-Que se han casado por la iglesia pero no por lo civil -después tímidamente se arriesgó a añadir-. Pero ese es un punto que si quieren, mañana mismo podemos solucionar.  
La cabeza de Bella estaba a punto de estallar. ¿En qué lío matrimonial se había metido? Era increíble; para una noche que se le ocurre prescindir de su habitual sentido común, había organizado el enredo más difícil de digerir de su vida. ¿Pero en qué demonios estaban pensando ambos cuando se les ocurrió la genial idea de beber tanto?  
-¡Genial! -Comentó muy enfadada consigo misma y de paso con Edward, al que le había vuelto a aparecer aquella sonrisita estúpida en su rostro-. ¿Te estás divirtiendo verdad? ¿En realidad te parece todo esto tan divertido? Pues a mí no. No sé cómo, pero tú y yo vamos a volver mañana y vamos a hablar con el padre Belisario. Este matrimonio tiene que ser anulado -se levantó de un salto y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia la escalera-. Y ahora me voy a mi cuarto, ¿me oíste?, ¡mi cuarto! Tú si quieres duermes en cualquier otro o en el sofá o con Leah; me da igual.  
Haciendo un ademán exagerado con las manos y muy ofuscada, se fue al cuarto que la noche anterior compartió con Edward y después de entrar, cerró la puerta de un portazo.  
Edward y Leah se miraron el uno al otro y estallaron en carcajadas.  
-¡Menudo carácter! -comentó Leah cariñosamente-. Esa es la mujer que te conviene jovencito. Si eres la mitad de inteligente que creo que eres, no la dejarás escapar.  
Leah dio por terminada la velada y aún riendo divertida, se encerró en su dormitorio, mientras Edward continuaba riéndose sentado en el sofá.  
Esa noche, el aire se puso pesado y pegajoso, y Bella empezó a dar inútilmente vueltas en la cama. Aunque acomodo la almohada y cambió innumerables veces de posición, lo único que consiguió fue deshacer la cama. Simplemente, no encontraba una postura cómoda. Por último, se enderezó mascullando una protesta. Lo único que le faltaba para terminar ese día era el maldito insomnio, tener que permanecer despierta, evocando sucesivamente el error cometido el día anterior. Deseó no haber salido de San Diego. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de asistir a aquella reunión y enamorarse de un hombre que tan sólo la deseaba de forma obsesiva, y encariñarse de una anciana a la que apenas conocía? ¿Cómo podría desenamorarse de él y sofocar los desenfrenados deseos que había despertado en ella? Irse y olvidar no era posible, aunque Bella estaba tentada de hacerlo. Pero es que Edward a veces era tan tierno…pero otras veces le encantaría retorcerle el cuello.  
-¡Qué maldito problema! -masculló Bella, bajando los pies de la cama y apoyándolos en el suelo.  
Tenía que evitar que aquellos pensamientos siguieran dando vueltas en su cabeza. Con la sensación de que las paredes de la habitación se cerraban sobre ella, anduvo descalza hasta la ventana y la abrió con la esperanza de que entrara a través de ella una bocanada de aire fresco, pero incluso fuera seguía estando el aire pesado y pegajoso. La mayor parte del cielo parecía cubierta y sólo una tenue franja de luna enviaba a través de los árboles que rodeaban el jardín su luz incierta que danzaba formando débiles chispas sobre la superficie del agua de la piscina. De pronto, Bella sintió intensos deseos de estar en el agua y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se dirigió hacia el armario, sacó el bikini blanco que había comprado en su boutique sólo por la insistencia de la dependienta; jamás se lo habría puesto en ningún otro sitio porque le parecía escandalosamente pequeño, pero decidió que esa noche todo le daba igual, de todas formas iba a nadar sola en una piscina a oscuras. Después de ponérselo se cubrió con un albornoz, sacó una toalla del cuarto de baño y salió silenciosamente de la habitación.  
El agua estaba tan deliciosamente tibia y acogedora como se la había imaginado, y Bella dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción a medida que se metía más arriba de la cintura. Empujando levemente el fondo con un pie, se dejó flotar ociosamente de espaldas en el centro de la piscina, relajada por completo, mientras contemplaba el brillo fantasmal de la luz de la luna que jugueteaba con las nubes. Luego reunió sus energías para volverse y sumergirse hasta el fondo, para después regresar a la superficie formando lentas espirales. Recordando lo aprendido en los días que integraba el equipo acuático del instituto, se deslizó a través de la superficie sin apenas alterarla, moviendo con impecable ritmo brazos y piernas. Por último, fatigada, volvió a ponerse de espaldas para descansar. Todo se hallaba en silencio. Con los oídos sumergidos en el agua, todo era paz y tranquilidad. Bella cerró los ojos y se relajó por completo.  
De improviso, algo le rodeó el tobillo. Con un breve tironcito, dándole tiempo para tomar aire instintivamente antes de sentirse atraída bajo la superficie con un movimiento brusco y rápido. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de asustarse, sintió que el tobillo quedaba libre, y dos manos firmes le rodearon la cintura, mientras las suyas tropezaban a su vez con un pecho velludo y musculoso. Era Edward, y Bella lo supo aunque apenas si llegaba a distinguir una silueta incierta en el agua, junto a ella. Volvió a relajarse y se apoyó en los hombros de él, dejando que un par de movimientos de pies de Edward hicieran volver a ambos a la superficie.  
-Me podrías haber provocado un infarto -le reprochó débilmente, tras hacer una profunda inspiración. Él seguía sujetándola, y Bell echó atrás la cabeza para verle la cara en la penumbra-. No ha estado muy bien que me dieras semejante susto.  
-No veo por qué te ha de asustar que te arrastren debajo del agua. Por lo que acabo de ver, bien podrías ser una sirena -le dijo él, mientras deslizaba los dedos por entre el pelo de Bella, que flotaba extendido a sus espaldas sobre el agua-. No sabía que fueras tan estupenda nadadora.  
-Quizás porque en realidad apenas me conoces. Apenas nos conocemos, Edward -se apresuró a agregar Bella, mientras él la impulsaba hacia la parte menos profunda de la piscina, donde podía hacer pie.  
Aunque Bella todavía no tocaba el fondo, tampoco hizo nada por mantenerse a flote. El brazo de Edward, que le rodeaba la cintura, le daba la seguridad de que no iba a hundirse. Además, parecía bastante más temible el cuerpo masculino que rozaba la apenas cubierta piel del suyo. Para Bella, que fácilmente podía escabullirse de aquellas manos, las aguas profundas no constituían una amenaza; pero sabía que quizás no resultaría tan fácil escapar de Edward, y lo más inquietante era saber que muy probablemente no querría escaparse de él. Inseguras, sus manos se posaron sobre el pecho de él.  
-Edward yo…siento mucho haberte gritado antes delante de tu abuela cuando lo que debería hacer es darte las gracias por ayudarme con lo de la reunión de antiguos alumnos…pero es que me siento tan…  
-Mi tontuela, ¿crees que lo hice sólo por ti? Te necesitaba cerca de mí. En este momento lo único que deseo en el mundo es a ti.  
Los ojos de Bella se abrieron, grandes y brillantes a la luz de la luna.  
-Bella. Mi pequeña Bella. Mi bebé. El hecho de conocerte cambió para siempre mi vida.  
Sus palabras fulminaron las defensas que Bella había levantado contra él, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y se oprimió contra él. Sus piernas se enlazaron con las de Edward y cuando sintió junto a su cuerpo la prueba de que él la deseaba, no pudo separarse de él; al contrario, se le acercó más, seductora, sonriente, dulce, mientras Edward, gimiendo por lo bajo, la estrechaba con más fuerza. Su boca descendió ávidamente sobre la de Bella, que a su vez le recorrió las orejas y el cuello regio como una columna, con dedos temblorosos, incapaz de pensar con coherencia cuando los dedos de él comenzaron a desatar los nudos de la parte de arriba del biquini atado a la espalda y alrededor del cuello. La prenda fue reemplazada por el ardor de sus manos que se apoderaron de la firme redondez de sus pechos. Cuando Edward la levantó en sus brazos, sacándola del agua, y sus labios se cerraron sobre un pezón sensible y tenso, las uñas de Bella se le hundieron instintivamente en los hombros.  
-Oh, Edward, si -suspiró junto a la garganta de él, gimiendo suavemente cuando Edward le apoyó la mano en lo alto del muslo y sus dedos, la acariciaron con ternura, la recorrieron entera con un ardiente estremecimiento de placer. Temblorosa por el intenso deseo que le provocaba, se abrazó con fuerza a él, expresando su entrega con un susurro-. Yo…yo también te quiero.  
-Hoy te haré olvidar a todos los hombres que hayan habido en tu vida anteriormente -prometió roncamente él-. Esta noche no pensarás en nada más que en mí.  
-Jamás pensaré en nadie más cuando tú me toques -admitió Bella, dándole suaves mordiscos en el labio inferior mientras él la llevaba en brazos por los escalones, sacándola de la piscina para transportarla a un sofa. Mientras Edward la depositaba con suavidad y se tendía luego sobre ella, Bella le acarició la boca, y sonrió al sentir que los dientes de él le mordían dulcemente un dedo-. Jamás pienso en nadie más que en ti, tú eres el único que me ha visto así -repitió.  
-¡Eres tan bella! -siguió murmurando él, junto a sus labios-. ¡Tan suave, tan tibia, tan hermosa! Yo necesito que seas completamente mía.  
-Es lo que quiero -musitó Bella, apartándole una mano de la cintura para llevársela ella misma a cubrir su pecho desnudo y palpitante.  
Se estremeció cuando él le acarició repetidas veces el pezón, erecto y sensibilizado.  
-Pequeña mía, mi bebé que de bebé no tiene nada -le susurró Edward antes de adueñarse desesperadamente de su boca, con apremiante exigencia, aunque las manos que descendieron a sujetarle las caderas se movían con una suavidad incomparable.  
Lo sorprendente era que Bella no se encontraba asustada. Nada le importaba, a no ser complacer a Edward dándole todo su amor, y su cuerpo esbelto se amoldó, flexible, al peso del suyo. Cuando Edward le soltó uno de los lazos que sostenía la pieza inferior del biquini y le pasó los dedos por el vientre, Bella se puso rígida y se estremeció violentamente, pero no hizo ademán de resistirse.  
-Relájate -murmuraron los labios de él, jugando con la entreabierta avidez de los suyos-. ¿Por qué tiemblas de esa manera? Me imagino que sabes que no tienes ningún motivo para temerme, ¿verdad?  
-Sí, lo sé. Oh, Edward, bésame -pidió Bella sin aliento, con un suspiro trémulo que era señal de total entrega.  
Sin embargo un momento más tarde, ocultó el rostro en el cuello de él mientras se sentía recorrida por los escalofríos de excitación que partían de las manos masculinas, Bella gimió involuntariamente. Pero en su voz, al pronunciar el nombre de él, vibró una insinuación de súplica.  
Edward levantó la cabeza para contemplarla con ojos apasionados.  
-Tienes miedo, y no deberías tenerlo -susurró, apartándole de la mejilla un mechón de pelo húmedo-. Voy a ser muy delicado contigo, así que trata de relajarte. Sé que eres virgen, pero tiemblas como si jamás un hombre te hubiera tocado íntimamente, que ni si quiera ningún otro te hubiese besado… -se interrumpió al ver que ella desviaba los ojos con una timidez que le hizo contener el aliento. Después se apartó para tenderse de espalda junto a Bella, sujetándole la mano con la que ella intentaba seguir acariciándole el pecho.  
-Edward, ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella perpleja-. ¿Es que…he hecho algo mal?  
-¿Algo mal? -masculló roncamente él-. Por Dios Bella, nunca antes te habían besado, ¿no es verdad?  
-Sí, pero…  
-Pero ¡eso no es normal! -exclamó Edward, atónito-. Que una mujer con veintiocho años tan bonita y hermosa como tú no haya sido siquiera besada con pasión antes de que yo lo hiciera, no es nada normal te lo aseguro. Que siguieras siendo virgen a estas alturas de tu vida, lo entiendo, hay mujeres que se guardan hasta el matrimonio. Pero que ni siquiera hayas sido besada como un hombre besa a la mujer que desea no…no… ¿Por qué, Bella? ¿Qué es lo que hay dentro de tu corazón que te ha impedido disfrutar del amor? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué me has escogido a mí para romper tu celibato?  
El semblante de ella se hizo inescrutable. El dolor de toda su adolescencia podía leerse en sus ojos cuando haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad se levantó de su lado y antes de salir corriendo hacia la casa, le espetó:  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo, Edward Cullen.  
Él la vio alejarse todo lo rápido que sus largas piernas se lo permitieron. Cuando ella desapareció, Edwartd se incorporó, bajó la cabeza hasta colocarla entre sus rodillas flexionadas y se llevó ambas manos a la nuca, tratando de analizar todo lo que allí había pasado.  
-Tengo que averiguar que ocurrió en tu pasado que no te permite ser feliz -se dijo para sí mismo-. Te amo. Te amo tanto que hasta me duele reconocerlo. Pero hasta que no soluciones tu pasado, no tendremos futuro.  
El susurro de las olas del mar se escuchaba a lo lejos, mientras la mente de Edward batallaba, arropada por la oscuridad de la noche, para encontrar la mejor forma de ayudar a la mujer que amaba.  
-¡No tiene derecho! ¡No tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida! -gritaba Bella encolerizada, mientras metía en una pequeña bolsa que encontró en el armario, las pocas cosas que había comprado en Miami. Tú no puedes saberlo todo sobre mí, no, no debes saberlo todo sobre mí. Ni siquiera Rosalie conoce esa parte de mi vida. Sólo Jacob y yo la conocemos, la compartimos…  
Tras comprobar que Edward ya no se encontraba en la terraza, sujetó la bolsa fuertemente con sus dedos y abandonó la casa en medio de la noche.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

-¿La has encontrado ya? -la voz de Leah sonaba preocupada y abatida a través del auricular del móvil de Edward.  
-No abuela -confirmó Edward. Levaba varias noches sin apenas dormir, no comía mucho y ni siquiera podía concentrarse en el trabajo. El sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo embargaba no le dejaba ni unos segundos de paz-. Esta mañana estuve hablando con su prima Rosalie y lo único que sabe de ella es que la llamó desde quién sabe dónde para decirle que se encontraba bien y que cuando estuviese preparada volvería.  
-¡Oh, Edward! ¡Tienes que encontrarla! -dijo la anciana, casi sollozando-. Esa chiquilla se encontraba en mi casa, bajo mi protección. Si algo malo llegara a pasarle no me lo perdonaría jamás.  
Edward se dejó caer abatido en el asiento del Volvo. Llevaba ya varios días yendo de aquí para a allá. Buscándola por todos los sitios que ella solía frecuentar, preguntando a los compañeros de instituto de aquella horrible reunión, a sus empleados, a sus amigas. Nadie, nadie sabía nada de ella.  
-¡Por Dios abuela, no digas esas cosas! ¿Es que no ves que estoy desesperado? ¿Qué me estoy muriendo sin ella? -se pasó una mano temblorosa por el cabello, haciendo presión sobre el cuero cabelludo para intentar aminorar el dolor-. Les he preguntado a todos; ¡a todos! Menos a… ¡Jacob!  
El silencio se hizo entre ambos interlocutores hasta que fue roto por la pregunta de Leah.  
-¿Quién es Jacob?  
La euforia repentina de Edward, se hizo patente a través del auricular.  
-Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicártelo abuela, en cuanto vuelva de Italia te lo aclararé todo.  
-¿Italia? -volvió a preguntar la mujer, evidentemente sorprendida-. ¿Te vas a Italia?  
-Sí -contestó él-. Estoy casi seguro de que ella está allí.

El vuelo se hizo interminable. Durante doce largas horas sus pensamientos divagaron entre lo acontecido aquella cálida noche en la piscina de la casa de Miami y el convencimiento de que sin duda y por la reacción de Bella al preguntarle por su vida sentimental pasada, ella escondía un secreto que le resultaba tremendamente doloroso. ¿Qué habría ocurrido en su pasado para que ella tratara de ocultarlo a toda costa? Estaba claro que no se trataba de ningún asunto de sexo y mucho menos de algún embarazo secreto o algo por el estilo. Él tenía muy claro que ella era virgen o por lo menos lo era antes de la noche que pasaron juntos y que… ¡Diablos! ¿Qué pasaría aquella noche? Teóricamente había sido su noche de bodas, pero si hubiesen hecho el amor durante la noche, al ser ella virgen, hubiese quedado un claro rastro sobre las sábanas, de un blanco impecable, y no fue así. Ambos pudieron comprobarlo juntos. Aunque, aquél no era un buen rastro a seguir, ya que su anterior y larga experiencia con las mujeres, le había enseñado que algunas vírgenes no sangraban tras la ruptura del himen.  
¿Habría sido suya? ¿La habría tenido entre sus brazos cómo había soñado en tantas ocasiones? ¡No! Tenía que desechar esa maldita idea. No podía renunciar a la felicidad de mirarla a los ojos, totalmente consciente, y sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacía cuando aquel acto sublime ocurriera, y, por otro lado ella tampoco se merecía perder el recuerdo de aquel maravilloso instante. Su primera vez, la primera vez entre ambos, debía ser algo tan hermoso que quedara grabado claramente en sus mentes y en sus corazones para el resto de sus días.  
La amable voz de la azafata de vuelo, irrumpió en sus pensamientos, para advertir que estaban llegando a Roma.  
Jacob Black. Por lo menos tenía su nombre y sabía que vivía en Capri. Tendría que coger otro vuelo hacia Salerno y desde allí en tren hasta Sorrento, para después coger el ferri hacía Capri; y una vez allí, buscar la mansión Black.  
Se encontraba agotado y abatido. Todas sus pesquisas habían resultado en vano. Desconcertado por la visita tan inesperada de Edward, Jacob le aseguraba que no había vuelto a ver a Bella desde que ella abandonara la reunión de antiguos alumnos.  
-Pero pasa, amigo. Debes de estar agotado si es cierto que has venido hasta Capri sin hacer ninguna parada para descansar -le ofreció Jacob amablemente-. Esta noche, mi casa es tuya. Anda vamos, necesitas refrescarte un poco y descansar un rato. A las ocho se sirve la cena. Descansa hasta entonces y cuando estés despejado, te presentaré a mi familia.  
La habitación que le fue asignada albergaba todas las comodidades que cualquier persona pudiese desear para permanecer en ella sin necesidad de ir a ningún otro lugar de la casa. Contaba con un pequeño recibidor ataviado con un bonito sofá color chocolate, una estantería con libros, dos mesas auxiliares, un televisor y un pequeño bar. Atravesando dos enormes columnas de mármol, situadas al fondo del recibidor, se abría otra estancia aún mayor con una elegante y cómoda cama con dosel, situada sobre una tarima de madrera de roble. Y a la derecha de la cama un lujoso cuarto de baño, provisto con todo lo necesario para el aseo personal.  
Mientras se refrescaba con una ducha de hidromasaje, un amable mayordomo le trajo una humeante taza de té, junto con una copa de brandy.  
-El señor dice que esto le relajará, y que lo espera a las ocho en el comedor principal para la cena -dejó dicho el mayordomo y después se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.  
En cuanto salió de la ducha, se tomó el té y el brandy, se tumbo boca arriba sobre la ropa de la cama y aunque no esperaba poder pegar ojo, se quedó profundamente dormido debido al acumulado cansancio de los días anteriores.  
Unos insistentes golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de un sueño intranquilo e inquieto. El mayordomo le anunciaba que eran las siete y media y que en media hora se serviría la cena.  
Edward se levantó, casi más cansado de cómo se había acostado. ¿Dónde podría estar Bella? Estaba casi seguro de poder encontrarla allí. Pero no estaba, y ahora sí que se había quedado sin posibilidad de encontrarla. Durante todo el trayecto hasta Capri, su corazón había albergado la posibilidad de encontrarla en casa de Jacob, pero él había derrumbado todas sus esperanzas al decirle que no sabía nada sobre ella. Aunque algo no encajaba del todo en la actitud de ese hombre.  
Jacob parecía haber sido el mejor amigo de Bella durante su adolescencia. Incluso había percibido mucha afinidad entre ellos. Tanta, que incluso le hizo sentirse enormemente celoso en un momento dado. Sin embargo, Jacob no había expresado preocupación o intranquilidad ante la noticia de la desaparición de Bella y, por otro lado, le había parecido percibir en él un ligero sentimiento de culpa en su mirada cuando le estrechó la mano y lo invitó a quedarse en su casa.  
El comedor era grande y ostentoso. El lujo y la extravagancia rezumaban por todas partes. Él estaba acostumbrado a las grandes mansiones. Es más, durante toda su vida había vivido en la de sus padres y pasaba las vacaciones en la de sus abuelos, pero aquello, más que una mansión parecía un palacio. Enormes cuadros de imágenes familiares adornaban las paredes del comedor y entonces, Edward, supo el motivo de tanto esplendor. Debajo de cada cuadro los nombres se repetían. Duque Francco Black V, Duque Juseppe Black VI, Duque Marco Black VII y aún seguía la saga. Incluso Jacob tenía su propio retrato. Duque Jacob Black IX. Su familia tenía que pertenecer a la alta aristocracia italiana.  
-Pasa y siéntate, amigo mío -le pidió Jacob levantándose cortésmente de su asiento-. Ven. Voy a presentarte a mi familia –continuo-. Ellas son mis hermanas Rachel y Rebecca y ella… -miró a una mujer menuda de semblante dulce y el vientre abultado debido a un embarazo-, ella es mi esposa, Cinthya. Él es Edward Cullen, el esposo de Bella.  
Las caras de las mujeres gritaban la sorpresa recibida al escuchar las palabras "esposo de Bella".  
-¿De Bella? ¿Nuestra Bella? -casi gritó Cinthya incrédula- ¿Bella con un hombre?  
Las palabras de la mujer de Jacob avivaron las sospechas de Edward, respecto a los posibles problemas de Bella.  
-¿Tan desfavorecido parezco que no me creen capaz de enamorar a una mujer tan extraordinaria como mi esposa? -interrogó algo contrariado, Edward.  
-No. No es eso -expuso Rachel, la que parecía ser la hermana más pequeña de Jacob-. Sólo que…  
-¡Rachel! -la interrumpió su hermano-. Vamos a terminar de cenar en paz -después agregó-. Más tarde nos reuniremos Edward y yo en mi despacho y hablaremos.  
La cena transcurrió entre conversaciones irrelevantes, y las miradas intrigantes de las mujeres hacia Edward. Una vez hubieron acabado, Jacob hizo un gesto con la mano a Edward para que lo siguiera hasta su despacho. Una vez allí, le sirvió una copa de brandy e hizo que se sentara al otro lado del escritorio.  
-¿Hasta dónde estarías dispuesto a llegar para tener a Bella? -le soltó de repente Jacob, mirándolo algo reticente.  
-No entiendo qué es lo que me quieres insinuar con eso -espetó Edward.  
-¿La amas?  
-Más que a mi propia vida -le aclaró Edward antes de preguntar-. ¿Y tú?  
-La amé de igual modo hace mucho tiempo -se sinceró Jacob. Pero eso acabó. Ella nunca me correspondió y con el tiempo encontré a mi esposa, a la que amo profundamente.  
-Pero aún la quieres -insistió Edward.  
-Mucho. Igual que a Rachel o a Rebecca, sólo que con ella aún tengo más afinidad que con mis propias hermanas, incluso más que con mi propia esposa, por mucho que a ella le moleste. Y te advierto que si quieres tenerla a tu lado, eso es algo a lo que tendrás que acostumbrarte.  
Edward entrecerró los ojos y frunció las cejas en señal de malestar.  
-¿Y quieres hacerme creer que nunca hubo nada entre ustedes, cuando se ve claramente que la adoras? -espetó Edward celoso.  
-Y es cierto. La adoro. Pero no estoy enamorado de ella. Mira Edward -continuó Jacob, haciendo un ademán con la mano-. La relación entre Bella y yo es algo difícil de explicar. Tan sólo conociendo nuestro pasado, puede entenderse nuestro presente.  
Edward puso los ojos en blanco, se acomodó en la silla y tomó la copa entre las manos antes de decir:  
-Soy todo oídos.  
-Está bien. Aunque quiero que sepas que si te cuento todo esto, es porque estoy seguro de que ella te ama de la misma forma que tú a ella. Me ha contado lo que ocurrió en casa de tu abuela…ya sabes…lo de la piscina -Edward se sorprendió de sobremanera. ¿Tan unidos estaban que era capaz de contarle las intimidades que ellos dos compartían?-. Sé que parece raro que nos lo contemos todo y que nunca hayamos podido llegar a ser pareja. Pero en cuanto conozcas mi vida lo entenderás todo. Sólo te puedo decir que lo estropeaste todo al rechazarla. Ella jamás se había ofrecido a nadie, debido a su gran problema de inseguridad, y, una vez que sus muros de contención cayeron, vas tú y la rechazas.  
Tenía razón. Jacob tenía razón. Él la había rechazado. Pero es que se sintió tan mal al averiguar que absolutamente nadie la había besado, ni tocado íntimamente y que él podría haber arruinado el recuerdo de su primera vez en todo lo referente al amor, al no recordar si la había hecho suya o no, que pensó que no merecía ser él el que la iniciara en esos menesteres.  
Y era cierto, no lo merecía. A pesar de su edad, Bella era como una niña. Una niña sin experiencia alguna y muy insegura, y él no había estado a la altura de su inseguridad.  
-Está bien Jacob, te escucho.  
Y Jacob comenzó a narrar su historia:  
-Mis padres, se separaron cuando yo era muy pequeño -comenzó a narrar Jacob-. Mi padre se vio muy joven, separado y con un niño pequeño inquieto y preguntando constantemente por su madre. Así que se volvió a casar, con la madre de Rachel y Rebecca. Ella adoraba a sus hijas, y estaba muy enamorada de mi padre. Quizás por eso no podía tolerar mi presencia, porque le recordaba constantemente a mi madre, de la que sabía que mi padre seguía perdidamente enamorado. Él nunca pudo superar el que mi madre lo abandonara todo por otro hombre y por supuesto tampoco me quería a su lado, ya que también se la recordaba constantemente. Así que me crié entre profesores de diferentes internados. Incluso estuve en alguna que otra escuela militar, hasta que mi abuela materna me acogió en su casa. Mi abuelo era mexicano y ella se trasladó a México cuando se casó con él -Jacob inspiró profundamente, antes de continuar-. Para cuando acabé el colegio y entré en el instituto, me había convertido en una persona muy retraída, tímida y sin carácter. Mi físico, tampoco ayudaba mucho, la verdad es que era bastante poco agraciado, débil y delgaducho, y muy bajito. Todos se metían conmigo. El simple hecho de que fueras diferente a los demás, les daba el derecho de pisotearte, de hundirte, de despreciarte…un día Mike Newton y su grupo de jugadores de rugby me pidieron que les hiciera un trabajo para la clase, ellos estaban muy ocupados para hacerlo y el entrenador estaba de su parte. Yo me negué, claro. Dos horas después, a la salida de clase, un grupo de unos cinco gigantes y robustos jugadores de rugby, me esperaban en la puerta para darme una paliza, pero yo me escondí debajo de las gradas del polideportivo y no consiguieron encontrarme. Pasé allí varias horas hasta que la vi pasar, con sus libros apretados contra su pecho, tan indefensa e insegura como yo mismo.  
-Era Bella -lo cortó Edward-. Era ella, ¿no?  
-Sí -confirmó Jacob. Después continuó-. Ella era una chica con problemas de sobre peso y durante su adolescencia no era tampoco muy agraciada. Su rostro estaba aún por definir y su sobrepeso la tenía muy mortificada. Me acerqué a ella, la saludé, ella me sonrió y nos hicimos inseparables. Hasta que… -hizo una pausa.  
-¿Hasta qué…? -lo empujó a seguir Edward, que escuchaba embelesado.  
-Hasta que Mike Newton apareció en su vida.  
-¿Mike Newton? ¿El mismo que estaba en la cena?  
-El mismo -confirmó Jacob-. La utilizó, Edward. Se burló de ella de la peor manera. Y la fulminó -Jacob se pasó las manos nerviosamente por la cabeza. Se notaba claramente que lo que estaba recordando le dolía profundamente-. Teníamos que terminar ese trabajo del que te hablé, antes de que terminara el primer semestre, y él necesitaba alcanzar una nota de ocho sobre diez por lo menos, si quería seguir en el equipo de rugby. Ya te puedes imaginar lo que ocurrió. La engatusó. Hizo que creyera que él la amaba, que la acompañaría al baile de fin de curso. De repente, sólo tenía ojos para ella. La llevaba a cenar, salía con ella los fines de semana, la acompañaba durante la media hora de recreo. Intenté hablar con ella. La convencí para que nos apuntásemos a esas clases de baile de salón, para intentar separarla de él. Pero no lo conseguí.  
Edward empezó a comprender.  
-Y le rompió el corazón…  
-Exacto -confirmó Jacob-. Pero fue mucho peor que eso. No tuvo agallas para ser él quien terminara con ella. Dejó que Tanya hiciera el trabajo sucio. Ella había sido su novia de siempre y se había puesto de acuerdo con él para lograr que Bella le hiciera el trabajo de clase. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, Tanya le dijo que ella ya había cumplido con lo que tenía que hacer y que cómo se le podía haber pasado por la cabeza que un hombre como Mike podría fijarse en una mujer gorda y desagradable a la vista como ella, que todo había sido preparado para que ella hiciera ese trabajo y que la que iba a acompañar a Mike al baile era ella. Que cada noche, cuando la dejaba en su casa, Mike volvía a sus brazos y que en incontables ocasiones, le dijo que le daba asco estar cerca de ella, que sentía repugnancia cada vez que tenía que besarla en la puerta de su casa y que estaba deseando que ella terminara ese trabajo para perderla de vista de una buena vez. Pero ahí no acabó la cosa…  
Las facciones de Edward, hacía ya un rato que habían cambiado por completo. Si tuviese a ese tipo a mano lo estrangularía.  
-¡Por Dios! ¿Aún hay más? -inquirió Edward. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba escuchando  
-Mucho más -volvió a confirmar Jacob-. Mike se dedicó a contar su hazaña por todo el instituto, mofándose de ella delante de todos y diciendo que se había acostado con ella, entonces empezaron las bromas pesadas, las cartitas anónimas riéndose de ella, las caras sonrientes cuando la miraban. Un día cuando salíamos de clase, un grupo muy numeroso de personas, se apelotonaban divertidos delante del tablón de anuncios del instituto. Cuando nos acercamos para ver qué ocurría, descubrimos que alguien había colocado una foto de ella desnuda cuando salía de la bañera. Nadie sabe quién la colocó allí, ni cómo pudieron obtenerla, pero la casa de Jessica se encontraba en frente de la de los padres de Bella, ella era íntima amiga de Tanya y las ventanas de su habitación se encontraban justo en frente de las del cuarto de baño de la casa de Bella. Saca tú mismo las conclusiones…  
Edward se tapó la cara con ambas manos, intentando ocultar sus lágrimas.  
-¡Oh, Dios! -exclamó Edward-. ¿Y desde entonces no ha vuelto a confiar a nadie sus labios? Y la noche de la piscina me los ofreció a mí y yo los rechacé…  
-¿Lo entiendes ahora? -pero Jacob aún no había terminado. Las cosas eran aún más serias de lo que Edward había supuesto-. Ella salió corriendo del instituto buscando la seguridad de su hogar y el refugio de los brazos de su madre. Pero al llegar a casa, se encontró con que una pareja de policías la esperaba en la puerta, para darle la mala noticia de que sus padres habían tenido un accidente de tráfico en el que ambos perdieron la vida. Eso la remató, y empezaron las depresiones, los vómitos y la inanición. Bella perdió peso rápidamente, y su salud empezó a deteriorarse, su aspecto era decadente cuando el curso terminó. Se volcó en sus estudios y se impuso ser la chica de los sobresalientes, la cerebrito del instituto. Después, en la universidad, yo entré en administración de empresas y ella en artes gráficas pero nos veíamos en los descansos y nos fuimos a vivir a la ciudad. Ella con su tía y su prima y yo en un piso alquilado. Un día al salir de clase, se desplomó entre mis brazos. Desde que Mike la abandonó, no había dejado que ningún hombre la tocara y eso me incluía a mí. Podía hablar con ella, acompañarla a casa, e incluso salimos un par de veces al cine o a cenar. Pero nunca más me dejó tocarla, ni amistosamente. Pero ese día la tenía entre mis brazos, inconsciente. Palpé su cintura y me asusté. Era un saco de huesos sin fuerzas para seguir viviendo. Estuvo ingresada en el hospital cinco meses, al borde de la muerte. Hasta que los médicos la vieron fuerte para volver a enfrentarse a la vida. Casi se muere, ¿sabes? La anorexia y la bulimia, casi acaban con su vida…Y entonces es cuando me la traje a Italia. Hasta hace cuatro años, Bella era un despojo humano.  
Edward lo escuchaba atentamente, con el rostro cubierto por las lágrimas. No podía decir nada. No le salían las palabras.  
Jacob continuó:  
-Poco tiempo antes, Laura, la segunda mujer de mi padre, se fugó con un novio de su juventud. Estaba harta de ser comparada con mi madre y decidió rehacer su vida lejos de mi padre. Cinco mese después a mi padre le dio un infarto y murió. Yo me hice cargo de todo esto y de la empresa de mi padre y me traje a Bella a Capri. Durante ocho meses estuvo ingresada en un sanatorio en Sorrento, por eso desapareció durante un tiempo de las pasarelas. Y después vivió aquí durante tres meses más. Cuando volvió a Estados Unidos, se encontraba totalmente recuperada. Pero…hace tres día, pegó en mi puerta. Traía una pequeña bolsa con escasas pertenencias, me miró a los ojos y entonces supe que lo había vuelto a hacer. Los fantasmas del pasado habían vuelto.  
-¿Ha estado aquí? -preguntó Edward esperanzado, aunque sus ojos seguían llenos de lágrimas-. ¿Y dónde está ahora?  
Jacob permaneció en silencio, escrutando ávidamente sus reacciones.  
-No sé si debería decírtelo -expuso por fin-. Ella no quiere volver a verte. La verdad es que fuiste toda una sorpresa para mí. Yo recibí la misma invitación que ella y créeme cuando te digo que no tenía ninguna intención de asistir a aquella reunión. Después pensé que igual ella se animaba a ir y enfrentarse a todo aquello, y decidí que no podía dejarla sola. Cuando te presentaste como su marido, me quedé algo sorprendido si he de serte sincero. No me lo esperaba. Sobre todo porque ella no me había hablado de ti en ningún momento, y nos llamábamos todos los sábados.  
-Es que no me conocía -se sinceró Edward-. Ella no…  
-Lo sé. Ella me lo ha contado todo antes de… -Jacob dejó de hablar, abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un pequeño bloc y una pluma-. Ella ha vuelto al sanatorio Edward, y no me preguntes por qué pero estoy seguro que el único que ahora puede ayudarla eres tú. Esta es la dirección del sanatorio en Sorrento. Mañana a las siete de la mañana sale el primer ferri hacia allí -después concluyó-. Ahora sube a tu cuarto y piensa bien lo que vas a hacer. Si vas a buscarla, será mejor que sea para siempre porque si tengo que volver a meterla allí, creo que será para siempre. Ella no podría soportarlo esta vez, no contigo.  
-Por supuesto que voy a ir a buscarla. Sin ella mi vida no tiene sentido.  
Jacob se volvió y le estrechó la mano.  
-Muy bien. Entonces tan sólo me queda desearte buena suerte y pedirte que cuides de ella.  
-Lo haré. Esa será mi principal misión a partir de ahora.  
Edward se retiró a su cuarto. Durante toda la noche no paró de mirar hacia el reloj nerviosamente. ¡La había encontrado! Nunca viviría lo suficiente para agradecerle a Jacob todo lo que había hecho por ella. La había rescatado. La había rescatado de la muerte para que él la encontrara en su camino. La amaba. La amaba con toda su alma y ahora le tocaba a él cuidar de ella.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Un muro de unos dos metros de altura bordeaba el perímetro del recinto, y frente a él una inmensa puerta de madera de cerezo, le impedía la entrada al sanatorio. Se acercó nervioso a la puerta y tras tocar el timbre, informó que quería ver a la señorita Swan.  
Un enfermero de casi dos metros le abrió la puerta y lo condujo hacia el despacho del director del centro mental.  
-Buenos días, señor…  
-Cullen, Edward Cullen -aclaró, aceptando con la mano el saludo del otro hombre-.  
-Encantado -con un gesto de la mano, hizo que Edward se sentara al otro lado del escritorio.  
-¿Está ella aquí? -preguntó Edward sin preámbulos.  
El doctor se reclinó en su asiento antes de contestar:  
-Si con ella se refiere a la señorita Swan…sí, ella está aquí. Y si es usted el marido del que me ha hablado Jacob, voy a hacer una excepción con usted y voy a dejarle entrar a verla a su habitación -El hombre se levantó de su asiento, se apoyó en el quicio de la única ventana que había en el despacho y miró hacia fuera-. Sólo voy a pedirle que no cruce esa puerta si no está seguro de quererla lo suficiente. Se encuentra mucho más tranquila que cuando llegó, pero si vuelve a dañarla, su recaída puede ser muy peligrosa para una posterior recuperación.  
Edward se levantó decidido.  
-Dígame en qué habitación se encuentra, por favor.  
La angustia que el doctor vio reflejada en sus ojos fue suficiente para convencer al facultativo.  
-La 214, al fondo del pasillo a la derecha. Pero debo advertirle que…  
Edward ya no se encontraba allí. La puerta de la habitación, se encontraba entreabierta. Edward la abrió por completo. ¡Dios! ¡Allí estaba ella! Estaba tan hermosa…Sentada en un sillón junto a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, bella como su nombre lo decía, distante, enigmática, preciosa. Se acercó lentamente hasta colocarse frente a ella. Buscó insistentemente su mirada, pero sus ojos continuaban perdidos en la distancia. Se arrodilló y se abrazó a su cintura dejando escapar lágrimas de dolor, de impotencia.  
-Escúchame, mi amor. Te necesito a mi lado, necesito tenerte para seguir viviendo -levantó la cabeza y buscó sus ojos, pero estos permanecían sin vida, hundidos en el abismo, entre la locura y la cordura.  
Bajó de nuevo la cabeza. No podía seguir mirándola. No tenía valor para enfrentar su mirada sin brillo, apagada, perdida.  
-¡Dios mío! ¡Cómo he podido ser yo el que te haya hecho esto! -besó su vientre y hundió la cabeza entre sus senos-. Tú eres la persona que yo más he amado y a la que seguiré amando por el resto de mi vida. Tú eres la única que puede hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo. Sin ti, la vida no tiene sentido. Sin ti no deseo respirar. O vivimos juntos para siempre o morimos juntos ahora. No me dejes, mi vida. No me dejes…No podría soportarlo.  
Lentamente, muy pausadamente, una mano cariñosa, comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y otra lo oprimió con más fuerza entre los senos femeninos. Se dejó acariciar en silencio, mientras encontraba el valor suficiente para volver a mirarla a los ojos. Unos minutos después lo encontró.  
¡Sí! ¡Era ella! El brillo había vuelto a sus ojos y lo miraba con tanto amor, había tanto amor en aquella mirada de cordura que su fulgor iluminaba la habitación.  
-¿Me amas? -preguntó Bella débilmente.  
-¡Oh, Dios! ¡No sabes cuánto!  
-¿Por qué me rechazaste? -insistió tímidamente-. ¿Acaso no te atraigo lo suficiente?  
Edward la soltó y se apartó de ella. Ahora era él el que tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte.  
-¿Qué si me atraes? Me estoy muriendo por hacerte el amor. Me estoy quemando por dentro intentando contenerme -volvió a arrodillarse frente a ella y tomó sus manos entre las de él con mucha ternura-. Huyamos de aquí. Vamos a un bonito hotel y compartamos nuestra noche de bodas como debimos hacerlo desde el principio.  
Bella asintió con la cabeza y dos horas después, volaban hacia Roma.  
Edward alquiló la suite nupcial del hotel The Inn At The Roman Forum sobre la colina Capitolina de Roma, Que constituía una de las tres habitaciones que conformaban el ático del hotel. Una vez hubieron subido las maletas y después de dar la propina al botones, ellos quedaron a solas. Completamente a solas por fin.  
-¿Quieres que cenemos fuera o pedimos algo al servicio de habitaciones? -preguntó Edward, intentando romper el silencio que se había erguido entre ambos.  
Bella tembló debido a la anticipación cuando observó que Edward la miraba con deseo, algo que a él no le pasó desapercibido y que confundió con miedo a encontrarse a solas con él en aquella habitación que por su nombre lo insinuaba todo. Se acercó a ella lentamente y cambiando la mirada de deseo por una tremendamente tierna y cariñosa, enarcó su rostro entre sus manos y depositó un beso tierno en su frente.  
-No te angusties, mi vida -le susurró intentando tranquilizarla-. Te prometo que no te tocaré a menos que tú me lo pidas.  
Bella supo entonces que él había malinterpretado su estremecimiento y le echó los brazos al cuello, acercándose más a él.  
-Te amo, Edward -suspiró sobre su oído-. Quiero ser tuya…ahora.  
El cuerpo de Edward tembló bajo la confirmación de que ella lo amaba, lo deseaba. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos en ese momento. Sobre la faz de la tierra sólo existían dos personas. Dos corazones latían al unísono, ajenos al resto del mundo, ajenos a todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor, ajenos a todo lo que no fuese los sentimientos de la persona que tenía a su lado.  
Con un gruñido, Edward la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos, sin dejar de besarla, bajó lentamente la cremallera de su vestido, que al momento, cayó arrugado a sus pies. De inmediato, las manos masculinas recorrieron el cuerpo semidesnudo de su esposa, haciendo que Bella ronroneara de placer. Instintivamente, Bella desabrochó uno a uno los pequeños botones de la camisa de Edward. Necesitaba sentir el calor del cuerpo del hombre al que adoraba, oír los latidos de su corazón unidos sincronizadamente a los propios, percibir cada caricia de las manos amadas, recibir aquellos besos tan deseados y dejar a su lengua jugar entre sus senos, deslizarse por su piel, introducirse en su boca y lamer su…  
¡Dios! Nunca habría imaginado que un hombre pudiese hacerla volar tan sólo con la lengua. Claro que aquel no era cualquier hombre, era su hombre, su esposo, su otra mitad. ¿Y si podía llevarla al filo del abismo tan sólo con el tacto de sus manos y la humedad de su lengua…? ¿Cómo sería sentirlo en su interior plenamente?  
Unos segundos después, lo averiguó. Edward se colocó sobre ella, y Bella sintió por primera vez la suavidad del erecto pene masculino entre sus piernas, justo en el lugar que lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Edward gimió orgulloso al encontrar la fina barrera de su virginidad. Con suavidad, empujó lentamente, para abrirse camino al interior de ella, mientras le susurraba dulces palabras de amor al oído. El delirio que le provocaban las palabras de Edward, impidieron que Bella sintiera dolor alguno en el momento de la penetración, y, unas décimas de segundo después, Edward se introdujo en ella hasta tomarla por entero. Con un movimiento involuntario, sus piernas se enroscaron alrededor de la cintura de su esposo y con movimientos suaves al principio y bruscos y exigentes al final, ambos alcanzaron juntos el cielo, el frenesí, la pasión en todos sus aspectos, en todas sus facetas, en todo su esplendor. Fue más que un orgasmo, fue…la vida, la muerte lenta, la desesperación pura, la plenitud más absoluta, la embriaguez de los sentidos, la locura, la cordura. Fue…AMOR. Sí, AMOR en letras mayúsculas.  
Permanecieron uno dentro del otro largo tiempo, disfrutando de las caricias mutuas, de los besos compartidos, de la emoción del momento. No hablaban; no hacía falta. Tan sólo con sus labios, con sus manos, se lo decían todo…y llegó el sueño.  
Un par de horas después, Bella despertó en mitad de la noche. Esta vez no la había despertado una pesadilla, sino todo lo contrario. Hasta en sueños hacía el amor con Edward, con su hombre, con su esposo. Entonces sintió su cuerpo caliente pegado a su espalda y un brazo protector, la rodeaba por la cintura. Bella se dio la vuelta, para verlo dormir. Su intención no fue despertarle, pero Edward sintió su movimiento y abrió los ojos lentamente.  
-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Edward preocupado.  
-En la gloria -contestó ella. Edward soltó una carcajada estrepitosa.  
-Me alegro, preciosa -alzó la cabeza y la besó en la punta de la nariz-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
-Feliz -agregó simplemente, Bella.  
-¿Estás segura de lo que hicimos? -insistió Edward.  
Con un solo movimiento, Bella se situó encima de él, moviéndose sinuosamente, sobre sus caderas.  
-Deja de preocuparte por mí y apaga el fuego que empieza a arder de nuevo en mis entrañas -le soltó ella provocativa-. O acaso estás tan cansado que no puedes -le retó coqueta.  
Edward la sujetó con ambos brazos y rodando por el colchón se colocó encima de ella, atrapándola con su cuerpo.  
-¿Qué si no puedo? -inquirió él sonriendo maliciosamente-. Pequeña estoy preparado desde cinco minutos después de que acabáramos y si no te he poseído ya, es porque eras virgen y pensé que necesitarías descansar, pensé que…  
Bella lo rodeó de nuevo con las piernas y se pegó a él.  
-Creo que piensas demasiado -lo cortó ella-. No des más vuelta a tu cabecita y piensa tan sólo en dar placer a tu mujer, que te necesita, que te desea, que te adora.  
Con un gemido de satisfacción Edward entró en ella y mientras la poseía de nuevo, le devolvió cada una de sus palabras:  
-Yo sí que te necesito, tanto que sin ti me muero. Yo sí que te deseo, tanto que me duele. Y Yo sí que te adoro, tanto que ya no podría vivir sin ti.  
Sus palabras y su pasión la llevaron a recorrer el universo. Una galaxia de súper novas inundó la suite nupcial del hotel, y la luz inundó de nuevo sus vidas y sus corazones. Bella se sujetó a los pies de la cama para no caer, mientras Edward la envestía una y otra vez. El sentido de la vida se perdió de nuevo y sus cuerpos se convirtieron en uno solo. Un solo ser, una sola entidad, una sola vida y un solo y maravillosos futuro que se abría para ambos.  
A la mañana siguiente, Bella se despertó sintiendo un tremendo vacío en el estómago, necesitaba comer algo, hacía días que no comía y el ejercicio físico que había requerido la pasión compartida la noche pasada, hacía mecha en su estómago. Miró a Edward, pero éste permanecía profundamente dormido, se levantó, se duchó y bajó a desayunar a la cafetería del hotel; no sin antes dejarle a Edward una nota sobre la almohada, indicándole dónde se encontraba.  
Se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra en la cafetería, y pidió un desayuno bastante copioso. Se encontraba serenamente disfrutando de su desayuno, cuando un joven elegante y guapo se le acercó.  
-Buen desayuno, signorina -comentó el joven dirigiéndose a ella-. ¿Reponiendo fuerzas?  
Bella lo miró entre molesta por la interrupción y divertida por el comentario.  
-Al parecer, esta mañana me he levantado con bastante apetito -contestó Bella amablemente.  
-Me llamo Enrico, Enrico Mecatti y me ha extrañado verla desayunar tan sola, siendo una mujer tan bonita -dijo el muchacho, extendiendo la mano para saludar a Bella-. Soy Gigoló y normalmente cobro por acompañar a mujeres cuando se sienten solas, pero con usted haré una excepción.  
Bella casi se atraganta con el café que estaba tomando, soltó la taza en el plato y rompió en carcajadas, en el mismo instante en el que Edward entraba en la cafetería y se acercaba a ellos con cara de pocos amigos.  
-¿Te está molestando, cariño? -inquirió Edward mirando al joven con cara asesina-. Porque si es así yo…  
Bella se interpuso entre los dos hombres, deteniendo a Edward, apoyando sus manos sobre el pecho hinchado de él.  
-¡Para!, fiera, ¡para! -le espetó Bella, divertida por la situación y por la reacción de Edward-. El chico ha sido muy amable. Tan sólo me estaba ofreciendo sus servicios.  
Edward se relajó un poco antes de preguntar:  
-¿Servicios? ¿Cuáles servicios? -y arrugó el entrecejo.  
-Es un Gigoló, pero de verdad -y volvió a reírse divertida-. Pero tienes que perdonarlo, el chico no sabía que yo ya tenía mi propio Gigoló particular.  
Edward ignoró la presencia del muchacho que ya se retiraba sigilosamente y abrazó a Bella fuertemente. Parecía asustado.  
-No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿me oyes? No vuelvas a dejarme solo en la cama. Creía que había vuelto a perderte, que habías vuelto a escaparte.  
Bella lo miró con ternura, y acarició su mejilla.  
-¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Ya no podría ir a ningún sitio sin ti -le aseguró Bella apoyando su frente en la de él-. Dependo tanto de tu amor como del aire que respiro.  
Edward la estrechó entre sus brazos, olvidándose que se encontraban en un lugar público.  
-Casémonos, Bella. Casémonos de nuevo, pero esta vez sabiendo lo que hacemos. ¿Qué me contestas?  
Bella suspiró de felicidad.  
-Sí, cariño. Por supuesto que quiero volver a casarme contigo, una y mil veces si lo deseas.  
Antes de tomar el vuelo de regreso a Estados Unidos, Edward llamó a su abuela para informarla de que había encontrado a Bella y de que querían casarse de nuevo.

Días después, todas las revistas y periódicos nacionales, lanzaban la noticia.  
«La famosa diseñadora de modas, Isabella Swan; alias Sandra Bouquet y el famoso magnate de las finanzas Edward Cullen, contrajeron matrimonio ayer en una gran mansión Cullen en las afueras de Miami, habiéndose casado por lo civil hace tres días. La feliz pareja, recibió la visita del duque Jacob Black un importante representante de la nobleza italiana. El evento social resultó elegantemente familiar. Todos los personajes más destacados de los Estados Unidos comparecieron a la ceremonia y posterior banquete. Los recién casados, se marcharon en mitad de la celebración y nadie sabe dónde pasarán su luna de miel, aunque se barajan varias hipótesis»  
-Ha sido todo un detalle por parte de Jacob dejarnos su casa de la playa -comentó Edward, tumbándose sobre la arena al lado de su esposa-. Otra cosa más que tengo que agradecerle.  
-Es un hombre encantador -dijo ella sonriendo; y después añadió-. Yo le quiero mucho.  
-Lo sé -confirmó. Y los ojos verdes de Edward se tornaron más oscuros por los celos-. Y hay veces que eso no me gusta nada.  
Bella, lo miró divertida.  
-¿Sientes celos de Jacob? -preguntó especulativa.  
Edward se incorporó, se apoyó sobre un codo y le dedicó a su esposa una mirada profunda.  
-Tengo celos de todo el género masculino. De todo hombre que pueda mirarte. Hasta sentí celos del padre Belisario, cuando te besó en la mejilla, pera felicitarte por nuestra segunda boda.  
Bella soltó una leve risita, tiró de uno de los potentes brazos de su esposo y lo incitó a ponerse sobre ella.  
-Creo que mi marido es un hombre muy posesivo -le reprochó, y después depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios.  
-Sólo contigo, mi pequeña embaucadora -el bañador de Edward, comenzó a apretarle en la entrepierna-. ¿Ves? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces conmigo? Y ahora, ¿Podría decirme mi preciosa mujercita que es lo que puedo hacer para remediar esto? -dijo, señalando con la mirada el bulto que comenzaba a erguirse entre sus piernas.  
Bella levantó la cabeza, miró hacia el lugar que le había indicado Edward y con una risita de satisfacción, se acercó a su oído y le susurró:  
-¡Tonto! ¡Más que tonto! -aprovechó para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja-. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que esta es una playa privada? En este maravilloso lugar, sólo estamos tú y yo.  
Antes incluso de que Bella acabara con su aclaración, los lazos de ambas partes del biquini que ella llevaba puesto habían sido soltado de sus ataduras por las eficientes manos de Edward. Con un ligero movimiento de su cuerpo, la hizo cambiar de posición sosteniéndola sobre su pecho, dejando sobre la arena las dos prendas que antes cubrían a Bella. Las manos de ella, bajaron, acariciadoras, hasta la goma de la cintura del bañador de Edward, que elevó ligeramente las caderas para facilitarle a su esposa el que lo librara de tan ajustada prisión. En unos segundos, ambos retozaban, desnudos, sobre la templada y suave arena, y los últimos rayos solares del día, se reflejaban en las gotas de sudor que el íntimo acto de amor que estaban compartiendo, arrancaba de sus cuerpos.  
-¿Cómo pude sobrevivir hasta que te encontré? -le susurró Edward mientras ambos salían del éxtasis final de su pasión-. ¿Quién era yo antes de ser el orgulloso esposo de Isabella Marie Swan?  
Bella se incorporó, apoyó los codos sobre su pecho y le miró tiernamente a los ojos.  
-La respuesta es muy sencilla, cariño -comentó Bella, muy decidida-. Eras un proyecto de marido y de padre aún sin pulir.  
Bella pasó los dedos, cariñosamente, por la barbilla bien rasurada de Edward y continuó:  
-Cómo marido, ya te estoy puliendo un poco y como padre…bueno, eso lo veremos en unos cuantos meses.  
Edward alzó la cabeza que hasta entonces había mantenido apoyada sobre la toalla, para mirar a su mujer. La expresión que reflejaba su rostro, lo decía todo…  
-¿Estás tratando de decirme que estás…? ¿Qué estás…?  
Bella le dio un pequeño empujón sobre los hombros, para hacerlo reaccionar.  
-¡Pero dilo de una vez, hombre! ¡Que no es tan malo! -espetó ella con una risita sarcástica.  
-¿Malo? ¿Malo dices? -se repetía Edward-. ¡Es…! ¡Es…maravilloso, genial, fantástico, magistral…!  
De un salto, se puso en pie llevando a Bella aún arropada entre sus brazos. Después de darle varias vueltas en el aire, diciéndole una y otra vez, cuanto la amaba, se paró en seco y tomó los labios de ella entre los suyos, propinándole el beso más tierno de la historia, antes de darle las gracias por albergar en su vientre la semilla del amor que ambos se profesaban.  
Unos minutos más tarde, la sombra de dos cuerpos, uno masculino, como Adán y otro femenino, como Eva; se amaban apasionadamente, celebrando el milagro de la creación. Dos seres que se encontraron en el camino de la vida, se amaban frenéticamente, abrigados por la naturaleza e iluminados por la luz de la luna, en una playa perdida de Capri.

**FIN**


End file.
